I Would Care
by Alternative Randomness
Summary: Sequal of sorts to 'Would You Care'. They both have feelings for the other, yet, they're both hesitant about them. After recovering from a fighting injury Izaya decides to show Shizuo he cares in his own special way.What happens when he pushes to far?
1. Injury

_**Ok,** so, anyone who has read my previous fanfic - 'Would you care?' - this is kinda like a sequel to it._

_I was going to post it in the same story as chapters, but, I decided to just make it a new story. Now,_

_you don't have to read Would You Care? In order to read this, but, you can if you want._

_**Pairing:** Shizaya _

_**Rated:** T to be safe_

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own Durarara! or the characters, wish I did though, how cool would that be?_

* * *

><p>Ah, Ikebukuro a city that seemed so normal, when, in actual fact it hardly was. It harboured residents of non-human and semi-human races, humans with in-human strength and two influential gangs, oh, and we can't forget about the humble informant that seemed to be in the centre of everything, right in the cross fire, and yet, he was far off, observing from afar. It truly was an intriguing city.<p>

So, now you may be wondering what was going on in this not so normal city right now? Well, the absolute usual. People were walking around, hustle and bustle everywhere as people went to and from places, the streets teeming with life. One of those individuals rocking the footpath was none other than Izaya Orihara, Ikeburkuro's very own informant. He had a very large grin on his face, a usual for him. His hand was gripping his phone, the other on by his side as he skipped through the throng of humans that he loved. His eyes were focused on his phone as he read through some mail, it seemed like more and more people were in need of his services. They all seemed to trust him, for some reason, how stupid they were.

He gave a chuckle before he continued on, his phone retreating into his pocket before he stopped. People seemed to be fleeing from some location, and, if his instincts and reasoning were correct, which no doubt they were, Izaya definitely wanted to see what all the trouble was about. He walked against the flow of people, like he were wading through a river. In no time, after weaving and ducking through and around people he made it to the sight. True to his thoughts there stood the monster of Ikebukuro, the man he both hated and loved with a passion. Izaya just stood and observed the dust settle, not yet quite ready to make his appearance known. He looked around, figuring out what happened pretty quickly. So, the protozoan had gotten angry, no surprise there, and thrown something because of said uncontrollable anger. Well, that outcome was truly no surprise.

He gave a grin, ready to make his appearance. His hands clapped, slowly, much like when they had first met. He gave a chuckle, calling out to the brute. "Again, your strength never ceases to amaze. I wonder, what set you off this time, Shizu-chan. Did someone insult your brother again?" He said with a mocking, amused tone as he walked forwards, closer to where the monster was.

Said monster turned around, his eyes nothing but piercing glares that could probably kill if looks were able to. His breathing was heavy, showing that he had just thrown the object not too long ago. The monster stalked forward, two of the most feared men in Ikebukuro now only a few centimetres from each other. "Flea…." The monster growled as a warning, telling him to get out now unless he wanted to die. Said flea only smirked, his hand moving to play with golden locks. "Oh, looks Shizu-chan. It seems you got something in your hair; allow me to take it out for you." Before the raven could do anything, however, he was thrown back, his body hitting the hard concrete. Yes, that did hurt, a lot, a freaking lot, ladies and gentleman, but, he couldn't have his dear protozoan worrying, he couldn't show weakness, not one drop. For, he was scared that if he let something slip, even for a moment, then the monster may see something he didn't want him to, something he didn't ever want to admit.

He stood to his feet giving a grin while holding his side lightly and trying not to show how much it actually hurt. "How rude, Shizu-chan. I was only trying to help, although, I should have known a monster like you wouldn't know what help was." He said, venom in his words as he narrowed his eyes, his knife coming out in an instant. Not a moment later a battle cry familiar to the town was heard reverberating through everything around it.

"IIIZZZAAAAYYYYAAAAHHHHHH!"

And that was the signal to move, the signal to start running, they both new it to be so and they'd grown used to it by now. With a grin Izaya took off with the monster following behind. Izaya lead him around town, through parks, across roads and over many obstacles. They weren't through alleys all the while sharing insults and injuries with the other. The path of destruction was all around the city, showing the aftermath of another of the famous chases between the two feared males.

Eventually Izaya found himself in an alleyway, something that seemed to happen a few times for him. He looked around for possible escape ways and found a couple; however, before he had a chance of escape the monster had shown up. "Trying to run away are you, damn flea! How many times must I tell you to stay out of 'bukuro before you'll understand?" He yelled anger in his voice. Of course, he knew that he'd have to say it again and again, but, there was a purpose to it. It seemed that Izaya was always so insistent of going against what he said, so, he found out he might use it to his advantage. He truthfully didn't want the flea to stay away, he wanted him close; ever present in his life.

"Shizu-chan, Shizu-chan, Shizu-chan. You really are a protozoan. I was only here on busines-"

"The hell you were flea! That's what you always say just like you're always making trouble!"

"Ouch, Shizu-chan, do you really think that lowly of me?" Izaya asked his face pouting with mock hurt, his hand gripping his chest. Of course, he was only faking this, however, deep down, right down inside, it actually did hurt, even if only a sting. Did the protozoan really believe all the bad things are his fault? Granted most of it was, 99% infact, still, couldn't that protozoan believe in that 1%, if only once?

"Of course, damn flea. Now, get out before I kill you!"

"Heh, you say that every time, and yet, here we are, playing the same old game we have for eight years. It's a wonder, isn't it?"

The answer came in the form of a punch, which the raven skilfully dodged. Of course, the punch never meant to hit the raven, it was aimed so it would miss anyway, but, the flea didn't need to know that. Said flea had used Shizuo's arm as a ledge and had jumped up, using it to reach the edge of a stair case for a flight of apartments. He pulled himself up and away he went without a trace.

The monster left behind gave a frustrated grunt before sighing, a hand running through his hair before he inspected himself. It wasn't that bad today; it didn't feel like he had any broken bones. A few cuts here and there, some bruising but that was it. He'd probably grab some band aids or something on the way home and he should be fine.

However, on his way back he happened to meet up with Celty. She noticed the cuts and felt worried, of course, the brute tried to calm her, however, she was not swayed and Shizuo then found himself on the back of the black riders bike, shadow helmet on his head as they went towards Shinra's.

Now, the other half of the destructive pair was walking away, on the other side of Ikebukuro. He gave a sigh before wincing, breathing seemed to hurt him more. His hand going to his side and back, winching as he touched the tender flesh. His eyes welled up a bit at the pain shooting up his side. He bit the inside of his cheek, trying to put his mind off the pain. "Stupid Shizu-chan doesn't have to be so harsh, but, then again, it's for the best." He muttered, a frown on his face. Why, why did the brute have to be so… so interesting, so unpredictable? He would be feeling like this right now if the brute had just been normal like everyone else! Still, he couldn't imagine the protozoan being any other way, in fact, he didn't want to think if he were anything other than the monster; the unpredictable, irritating, unreadable he'd both loathed and grown to love.

He continued walking, one destination in mind, Shinra's. He needed to get his side and back checked out in case anything serious had happened, he didn't want an organ bursting or something, that would just suck and he wouldn't be able to observe over his humans for god knows how long. He made his way over and knocked on the door, leaning on the wall beside it as he tried to hold still, keeping the pain to a minimum. It was only a few seconds before the door opened showing the underground doctor. "CELT-ah? Izaya? What're you doing here?"

"I paid another visit to Shizu-chan again, today, and he was being mean. Could you take a look at my side, it really hurts?"

"Sure, follow me." Shinra said, his face turning more serious as it seemed to do when he had to go into 'doctor mode'. He fixed his glaces before leading Izaya into his makeshift operating/doctors room and closed the door behind them.

Moments later the door opened to reveal Shizuo and Celty. Shizuo walked in following the headless woman as she put down her helmet on the table. She looked around, the bartender close behind. "Seems like Shinra isn't here…."

[ No, he should be. Maybe he's doing a job, I'll go check, please, wait here]

Shizuo only nodded and then the headless Dullahan walked through the house where Shinra's make shift surgery was. She knocked once before entering and found Shinra beside a Izaya who was laying in the bed. The doctor looked over to her and smiled. "Ah, Celty, my dear. You're home!"

[Hello Shinra… - -' ….. Is Izaya alright?] She asked, well, typed as she looked to the informant who was lying on the bed, currently asleep. Shinra gave a nod. "Yes, he's fine. He's got some bad bruising around his hip and waist, though, and he may have fractured a rib, so, it's best not to move him. I gave him something to put off the pain as well as knock him out for a while. Celty nodded.

[I see. Oh, Shizuo is here as well, it seems the two had fought again. He's covered in cuts.] To that Shinra sighed, shaking his head slightly. "These two never seem to learn, huh? I can't understand why they can't just talk about it and stop the fighting…" To this Celty would've sighed, provided she had a head, so, she simply shrugged and, anyway, she knew that Shinra could read her expressions anyway.

The underground doctor walked into the room and spotted the blonde who was sitting on a chair, looking slightly irritated. "Took your time, where were you? I have places to go, you know. Hurry up and fix these up so I can leave." Shizuo said, feeling slightly impatient. He didn't even need to come here, his wounds weren't that bad. The only reason he came because Celty had insisted.

"Ah, my apologies, I was just…..cleaning some things." Shinra said, lying about what he was really doing. He decided it was best to keep the fact that Izaya was weak in this very building a secret to the blonde. He figured it was for the best.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alright, that's the end of the first chapter. I'm not sure how long it'll be, but, I hope it turns out well and people enjoy it.<strong>_

_**Reviews, comments, feedback is loved. Ideas are loved too. And to anyone who read/faved/allerted/reviewd Would You Care,**_

_**thanks a lot, I felt so happy seeing so many people liked it~ : )**_


	2. Time for rest and healing

**I'm back my lovelies~**

**With two new chapters and pleanty of ideas~**

**Hope you enjoy it ad I hope you all had a good christmas/new years**

**Discliamer: Don't own Durarara!, the characters or anything but this story~**

* * *

><p>The bartender just gave a grunt, signalling for Shinra to begin treating him. With a quick nod he moved the brute to the couch, wanting him to stay away from where Izaya was, if the brute had any idea that his enemy since high school was here, then, only utter destruction could arise as well as the very real possibility that, in his weakened state, Izaya would not survive a battle, despite his skills. From what Shinra had gathered from the informant he was very much surprised he had managed to even get to his apartment with the injuries he received.<p>

He left Shizuo there for a second while he went to retrieve the first aid kit he kept around the house. He came back only a second later with the materials needed and he sat across from Shizuo. He gave a sigh, shaking his head as he inspected the other's body. He removed the other's tattered and bloody shirt, idly wondering if this would be a good time to ask for a blood sample. After a second thought he concluded that no, it wouldn't be a good time. He began to disinfect the wounds as the monster just simply sat there, still fuming over not being able to 'beat the shit out of flea' as he so eloquently put it.

"Really, can't you two just get along? Forgive and forget?"

"Shinra, how could I possibly forgive that bastard? He has made my life a living hell for eight years! It's his fault I broke my promise to my brother and am in such a debt with the city! He is a manipulative flea who only causes trouble, why should I forgive him!"

This was pretty much the usual response to which Shinra only sighed. These two men were so stubborn! Couldn't they just kiss and make up?

Eventually Shizuo's wounds were healed and he was off. Shinra whipped his brow; he had just escaped a major disaster, something he was happy about. He put away the first aid equipment and then turned to his make shift surgery where Izaya was still lying on the bed. The pain meds that Shinra had used should be easing its hold now, so, in a couple of minutes the informant should be awake.

Shinra began to clean up the area, making sure everything was clean and in its place. Soon after Celty came in and offered to help, Shinra was obviously over joyed about his 'wife's' offer and proceeded to hug and gush to her without actually doing any cleaning. Just as Celty was about to punch her roommate in the gut for his embarrassing actions a groan came from the other side of the room, saving Shinra. Celty stopped her punch before looking to the direction of the bed. Izaya, moving on the bed; his eyes were still closed, but this time tightly, his forehead creased. The numbing effect of the pain meds had obviously began to ware off, as the two could see, and the pain Izaya should be feeling was rushing back to him in waves. He groaned as he tried to sit up. The pain seemed to intensify as he did and he moved back down quickly, a little too quickly, it seemed, as more pain wracked his small frame. Everything just made him hurt, even breathing hurt right now and his hand clutched at his side which was now bandaged up.

Shinra rushed over to the male's side, moving his hand from his side. "Izaya, don't try to move too much, ok. You fractured a rib; you need to keep still, alright? You'll be staying here for a couple of days until you're healed or until you're able to walk without pain, alright?"

The informant sent a glare to the doctor who only stared back. He gave a huff before nodding and then laying his head back. He took a second for the pain to settle before looking around for his precious phone. He hardly went anywhere without at least one of them, so, he felt like he was missing a part of himself when he didn't have it. He found it on the table beside him and reached for it but a hand shot out and stopped him. It was Shinra, again. Darn it, this guy was annoying when he was like this!

"No, Izaya, you're taking a break from work for now, alright?" Izaya's mouth widened. "What? But, my clients, what will I do?" Shinra sighed before thinking for a moment. After said moment of thinking he went to grab the phone and then handed it to Izaya. "I'll allow you one phone call. Call your clients or whatever and say you're taking a break for a week."

Izaya took the phone, opening it and looking to Shinra. Of course, he wasn't going to listen to him; he was still going to continue work! He was Ikebukuro's informant! Who would torment his beloved humans if he wasn't there to do so? Who would start conflicts between different gangs if he wasn't there to spread information? Who would be the player of the game if he wasn't there?

Shinra, who surprised him from time to time, seemed to be able to gather Izaya's 'rebel' behaviour and shook his head. "Izaya, the sooner you do as I say, the more you stay still the easier and quicker the wound will heal, alright?" Izaya nodded, he couldn't really fight against that logic considering the underground doctor was right. With a sigh he opened his phone, dialling his secretary's number. Right on cue she answered in that dull and monotonic tone of hers. "Hello?"

"Ah, Naime~ What a good job you're doing~" The woman could detect the heavy sarcasm in his tone and frowned.

"What do you want?"

"Ah, just calling to say I won't be in for a week or so~ tell my clients I won't be in and that I'm busy."

"Won't be in, huh? Why?"

"None of your business~ you'll get your weeks pay, don't you worry."

"I better, asshole."

With that the informant hung up and placed his phone on the bed. He gave a grin to Shinra who merely sighed. "Alright, Izaya, how's the pain feeling?"

"Fine." The informant lied easily. "Don't lie to me." The doctor said, frowning, his body turning serious as he was still in his 'doctor mode' his usual goofy self being replaced by this serious one. Izaya sighed, bighting the side of his cheek He didn't want to admit he was in pain, but, oh god he was! His whole side was just pulsating with red hot pain. "Fine, it hurts, a lot." Shinra gave a nod and walked over to one of the many drawers in the room. "Thought so, here, take these." He said handing the male two pills before leaving to fetch a glass of water. He returned a second later with the glass and handed it to the informant who proceeded to swallow the tablets. "They should begin working in a couple f minutes, just rest for now, ok?" The informant just nodded and lyed back, waiting for the pills to kick in, about the only thing he could do right now.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews, comments, feedback, random stuff is loved~<strong>


	3. The idea and the plans

**I hope you all don't mind that I kinda just skipped over the whole**

**healing process for Izaya. If you want me to write something about**

**it just say it in a private message or review...**

**but, for now the time is a week or two maybe. **

**Izaya isn't completely healed but is well enough to walk around comfortably ect.**

**Discliamer: don't won durarara! or characters. Probably never will.**

* * *

><p>"Ah~ How wonderful it feels to be outside!" The informant exclaimed as he spun around, his arms extended out as he felt the wind rush over him from the speed of his spinning. It was so good to be outside and not stuck inside in Shinra's apartment. It was getting so boring Izaya almost lost it, but, it seemed his body healed just in time, or, it got better. Izaya still wasn't completely healed, but, his body was in good enough shape for him to leave Shinra's and go back to work. Still, it didn't meant he could do everything, and, sadly one of the things that he couldn't do, at this current moment anyway, was fight or practice his parkour. Of course, there were far more things he couldn't do, but, that rule was probably the worst to obey, because, sadly, this meant that the raven was unable to have any 'quality time' with his beloved personification of violence, so, he'd have to settle for something else.<p>

Of course, a genius like him would be able to work something out, of course! He couldn't let Shizu-chan get lonely while he recovered, now could he? With a grin Izaya spun once more before stopping rather suddenly, his coat finishing the revolution around him before stopping. He gave a grin and looked around. The world was still spinning! His head was feeling a little odd but the sensation was all around wonderful! He gave a giggle, taking a step and feeling himself almost tip over. Some may think he were drunk, or high or perhaps even both, but, no, the informant was just giddy from both dizziness and the fact that he hadn't been outside in a while.

Once the dizziness had firmly left his system and the world was once again right way up he began to walk around, observing his humans here and there while keeping an eye out for his beloved play toy. The brute was such a fun thing to toy around with; it was so funny to see him get so angry. The raven doubted there could be anything funnier in the world. Infact, he didn't think there was anything in the universe that was funnier then an angry Shizu-chan, the raven grinned just thinking about it.

His ands fished around his pockets for his phone, pulling it out and turning it on. He'd had it off, not because he wanted to, but, more like he was forced to. Now, Izaya Orihara was not one to take orders from someone, but, he was smart enough to know when he should. So, when Celty had pretty much threatened him, and quite well at that, Izaya succumbed to following the orders Shinra had set. He sifted through message after message as he skipped along, grin never leaving his face. So many people were angry with him, some irritated and some quite desperate; how wonderful! The raven deleted them all, not finding interest in any of them. His phone proceeded to move back into his pocket while he tried to think of a way to play with the brute without having to fight. He couldn't just waltz up to the brute and say they couldn't fight all the while taunting him, that wouldn't work. Although, he did have confidence in both his speed and fleeing ability, the blonde was just to unpredictable so he'd have to be extra careful…. It would be best to come up with some more options before ultimately deciding. Plus, the more different ideas he comes up with, the more fun things he can do!

So, the raven began to brainstorm as he walked to his apartment in Shinjuku. He could poison the brute. It wouldn't be too hard, just slip a little arsenic or something into his milk; easy as pie. He could also just as easily plant something in his apartment, like some illegal substances or maybe even a homemade bomb and have the police catch him. That was also doable. He could send someone after his brother again, that would certainly push the male's buttons. Plus, Izaya would also get one very good fight out of it, he was certain. Those were almost too easy, or too boring. He'd tried them before and though the outcomes were both entertaining and rewarding it wouldn't be enough, well not on its own anyway.

A devious smirk found it's way on the raven's face as he opened his door, strolling into his apartment/office. His jacket found his couch while his body found his office chair. Idly he spun around in it as his eyes glued onto an unseeing point in the room. Why would he only do one thing to show he cares when he could do it in a variety of ways? Then the monster would see how very much the informant cared for him!

With a chuckle the male started up his computer as well as his laptop. While he waited for them to start he grabbed his phone and began punching in some numbers. Oh, he had so many ideas and plenty of time to use them! This will be so fun, this will be so entertaining! He simply couldn't wait!

He spent the rest of the afternoon typing, searching, researching, buying, ordering and just plain planning his 'little actions of affection' for his monster. He really couldn't wait, he was just too impatient. He'd planned so many things, and there were still more to do. Each one would be different and each would be entertaining. He really couldn't wait to see the brute's face at the end of this! He could just imagine it now; deep set frown lines, teeth grinding and flaming eyes in a piercing glare! It sent shivers of anticipation through his body. Ah, but, he mustn't get too impatient. If he did that he might slip and make a mistake. Izaya Orihara doesn't make mistakes, and, therefore, the informant calmed himself down. A level head would make his plans work correctly, down to the finest detail, while an impatient mind would only cause it to fail, or, at least not go just as he wanted. Of course, this _did_ involve Shizu-chan who, in himself, was quite the variable. The informant had trouble predicting his actions, so, he'd have to be careful about things as the monster seemed to have unusual bursts of intelligence; the informant mustn't underestimate him.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, ok, got a question for all of you~<strong>

**Now, I was thinking of Izaya doing a few 'pranks'**

**or something to Shizuo while he's still recovering a bit**

**since he can't really fully fight yet, so, I need some suggestions.**

**I have a few ideas, but, not many... ****anyway, **

**review, comment ect. are loved~**


	4. Sour Milk and jumping kitchen utensils

_Back with a new chapter~ I'm not really 100% with it so I'll probably go through and edit bits here and there, but_

_I hope you all enjoy this chapter. If I've got anything wrong just feel freem to comment and tell me. I'll fix it._

_This chapter is longer than my others, which is good~_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Durarara! or characters of the series. I just borrow them for now.**_

* * *

><p>Izaya gave a smirk as he walked around the streets of Ikebukuro. It was around the middle of the day and the city, as always, was bustling with life. He gave a grin, and looked around. He really had to make sure that Shizuo didn't spot him. He'd taken some extra precautions and swapped out his firm trimmed trademark for a more plain black jacket. It felt weird to not wear his usual jacket he'd grown quite fond of his normal jacket, but, he didn't want to get caught and have all his fun ruined once again by the brute of Ikebukuro.<p>

He walked the city's footpaths and streets, eventually getting to his destination; Shizuo's apartment. He moved to the door and took out the spare key he had. He had, of course, planned everything in advance, and so, he had a key made for Shizuo's door. He smirked once more opening the door easily and walking into the small apartment. It was so different from his; it was small, for one thing, and quite old and not as clean.

He moved towards the small kitchen and over towards the fridge. He placed the dark plastic bag beside him down carefully onto the floor. He didn't want this stuff spilling, which would just ruin everything. He opened the fridge, and, surprise, surprise, there were cartons of milk there, all in a neat row. Of course, there were other things in the fridge but Izaya wasn't the least bit interested in that at all. He went towards the milk cartoons and smirked to himself as he began to pull them out and set them on the ground. He then proceeded to refill the fridge's milk stock with the special milk cartoons he had brought along with him.

"Oh, I can just imagine Shizu-chan's face when he drinks this; so hilarious~!"

So, that was part one done of the plan for today. The raven gave a very large Cheshire grin as he thought of the other little 'caring acts' he'd be carrying out for the blonde today. He walked to a random drawer and began to remove things from it. Soon enough he had a handful of objects and he decided a tour of the house would be appropriate. He ran his hands over different objects, moving them from their place or just making them jump into a different room altogether. He got to Shizuo's room and peeked in curiously. It wasn't that luxurious but it wasn't like he was expecting any different. He walked into the small room; it was simple, average, nothing really special about it except that the monster of Ikebukuro happened to sleep in there.

Izaya moved over, he knew he shouldn't stay here to long, but, he couldn't help indulging himself, just a bit. He sat down, on the bed that had been fixed haphazardly. He lied back, allowing the mattress comfort his body. He closed his eyes, rolling to his side and burying his face into the pillow. It smelt of cigarettes and sugar and musk; the brute's smell, it assumed. He inhaled the smell, curling up and allowing, for a few moments, his mind and body to indulge in something he usually banned. He didn't allow himself to do things like these, allow his real feelings to take over. He had caved, this time, and so, he'd allow it, but, there would be no more after this. He let his mind wander to topics he deemed dangerous. This whole situation was risky; he was in the brute's house, lying in his bed. At any moment the monster could return home and find him here, Izaya wouldn't fight back, or, rather fight back properly. Yet, who was Izaya but a male who always liked to push things to the limits and take risks?

He wandered what would happen at the end of this little plan; would things be different or the same? He both hoped for each option.

"_He won't love you if you keep doing things like this…You know that…"_

A soft voice in his head drifted through, the male knew the voice was right. He knew that this would probably only because the male to hate him more rather than the opposite, but, he would rather the male continued to hate him and continue this little routine they have if he couldn't love him. He'd be able to get over his unrequited love, he hoped so. He knew that the brute hating him was his entire fault that the brute hated him, really. If he had acted differently then perhaps things would've gone differently, but, Izaya couldn't even imagine it being anything different. This hate just felt so natural, even if it conflicted with his feelings for the blonde, he still couldn't think of his life without this all consuming hate.

Another moment was spent in thought before he moved. He knew that he should go soon before the brute came home. He put the remaining kitchen utensils on his bed before taking a final look at the room before his hands went in his pockets and out the door. He grabbed all evidence of him being there before walking out and locking the door. He hummed to himself quietly, his being a little less cheerful as before. His thoughts had gone down a slightly sad dangerous route. However, he consoled himself by thinking of Shizuo's reactions to his little surprises he'd just left him.

He pulled the hood over his head, it was far past afternoon now; almost evening. It seemed he had stayed longer than he had anticipated. He walked out of the apartment complex, his eyes staying on the ground in case he happened to walk past the monster. He walked around; eyes on the ground, the hood covering his face enough to not make him recognisable. As he walked he heard some chatter over the hum of the city. It was a familiar voice yet in a tone he hadn't heard it in. Usually it was screaming at him, screaming out his name, full of hate; a loud burning hate. This time it was quieter and calmer, a side he hadn't heard before.

He was tempted to look over and after a moment he did. The informant was curious to see who got to see this side of the brute. The informant didn't want to admit he felt a little jealous about this fact, someone was seeing a side of Shizuo he couldn't, he would probably never fully experience and that hurt as well as made him burn with jealousy. His eyes locked onto the familiar helmet and he found himself scowling at the female headless Dullahan; Celty, of course. The brute and the headless woman were quite close, as the informant had observed. Izaya felt himself stop and simply watch the two. They were obviously having a conversation, about what Izaya didn't know, but, if it involved the brute he was always highly curious.

He watched as the two began to wave. It seemed the informant had stumbled upon them as they were finishing off their conversation. He watched as the brute stood, cigarette in his hand and a small smile on his face. Izaya took this as a cue to move. He began walking, head down as he thought. The brute had smiled, something, believe it or not, the informant had never seen. Never in the eight years he been around the brute had he seen him smile, not once. So, It was an odd sight that he had trouble processing. A somewhat childish part of him was surprised the brute could be happy, it was such a rare sight he hadn't thought the other could feel such an emotion.

"_He's got a cute smile…"_

It was that voice again, that ever optimistic voice in his head that reflected the part of him that still had hope. The raven gave a sigh, as he ran a hand through his hair, his hood falling off. He was far from Ikebukuro now, so, he didn't need to be worried about the brute spotting him. He made his way to his apartment his mind spinning with thoughts.

The brute moved from his seat beside Celty and began to walk towards his apartment. He always felt better after talking with Celty, there was something so calming about her, it was nice. He finished off his cigarette before stomping it out. He wasn't really looking at anything really, but, he couldn't help catching the back of some person. They were wearing all black and their back seemed hunched. He looked sad, Shizuo stared for a second before an odd and unpleasant smell hit his nose. It irritated him.

He frowned, eyes narrowing behind blue tinted shades as he looked around. Something around here stank, but, there was no sign of the flea… With a sigh he placed his hands back in his pockets. His good mood was ruined once again by the bloody flea. Why couldn't the flea just leave him alone? That's all he wanted, for the flea to be gone.

"_That's not true. . . ."_

Shizuo unlocked his door, the smell still floating around, he gave a sign before he frowned, eyebrows mashing together. There was something not quite right about his house but he couldn't pin point it. He walked towards the kitchen and opened his fridge. Ah, milk, the one pure thing in his life, one of the few things he could count on these days. He opened the cartoon and downed it immediately; however, as he took his first mouthful he coughed spitting it out. He whipped his mouth with his sleeve, "Urgh." He went over to his sink and tipped out the sour, off milk. Hadn't he only bought some more milk other day? Maybe he just got a bad one. Damn supermarkets with their out of date products.

He went over to a cupboard, intending to grab a glass to wash out his mouth, however, as he opened the cupboard he found a pair of his underwear amongst the glasses. He frowned, that was odd. He was sure he hadn't put those there. He grabbed his boxers and threw them on his couch before grabbing a glass and filling it with water. He cleaned the horrible taste from his mouth before going back to the fridge. He took out a new cartoon. "This one should be fine…" He took a sniff, just in case and he moved his head away, face contorting with disgust. "Again, what the hell?"

He took out all the cartoons and began to inspect them. They were all sour. How the hell were they all sour? He frowned; something seemed odd about his house. He frowned, his good mood further ruined by sour milk. Was there nothing he could rely on these days? He ran a hand through his hair deciding to go take a shower; perhaps the water would loosen his nerves. He hadn't seen that damn flea all day, so, he hadn't really gotten out any of his frustration. Sure, there was some of Tom's clients, but, that was not even lifting a finger.

The male walked into the bathroom and immediately his foot hits something. He looks down. Why was there a pile of pots in the middle of his bathroom floor? He frowned again, a stench floating around the place that was not at all pleasant. He began to strip off, ignoring the kitchen products in the middle of the room he dropped his clothes on the floor and placed his more valuable items like his cell phone and glasses on the kitchen sink.

He opened the old shower curtain and got in, turning the water on and getting under the spray. He washed himself, his muscles relaxing under the warm spray. Not long after he got out, grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his hips before he grabbed one for his hair. He ran it through roughly before he placed the towel on his shoulders. He made his way into his bedroom and looked around cautiously. Everything so far seemed fine but his senses were on high alert. Something suspicious had happened and then there was always that stench hanging throughout the house. He got out some new boxers, a blue pair of track pants and a baggy white t-shirt and changed into them. He sighed, lying back on his bed. He wasn't feeling hungry, just tired. He closed his eyes, rolling over to his side and unknowingly lying in the same spot and in the same position as the flea had on his bed. He drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alright, that's the end of another chapter. Hope you guys like it~<strong>_

_**Remember i love comments, faves,reviews, random things **_

_**They make me want to write and help motivate me ^ - ^**___


	5. pink shirts and cupcakes

_Ok, another chapter for you all~ I hope you've been enjoying the story so far._

_Ive got so many ideas for this and no idea how to fit them all in, but, I'm sure_

_'ll get them in there for you all. I'd just like to say a very big thank you to everyone_

_who's reading, reviewing, faving and alerting the story. It makes me so happy to see_

_people are liking my work and want to read more! You guys rule._

_**Disclaimer: Don't Own Durarara! or characters. **_

* * *

><p>The brute woke up with a frown present on is face. He hardly got any sleep that night and it was really beginning to piss him off. It stared at his bed, but, the stare was more of a glare. There was something 'no good' about it. It was as if the bed was irritating him. He continued to glare at the innocent piece of furniture before he decided to just move on.<p>

He looked around his house suspiciously as he went through it. Things were out of their place, but, nothing had been stolen. It had all been there, so, it wasn't some idiotic thief or anything. So, what was it then? Or rather, who was it?

He didn't even need to think, the answer, it was obvious. There really was only one option. He clenched his fists as the image of said person sprang into his mind. Even when the flea wasn't present he would still piss him off. Could he never get any peace? Was that so much to ask? The blonde slammed his hand at his wall to let out some of his frustration. Damn it he did _**not**_ feel like going on a rampage this morning.

He walked into the kitchen and proceeded to make himself something to eat. It didn't take him that long considering it was just a glass of milk and a slice of toast, but, as he made it he glared at his home. The flea had been here, in his house and touched his things. Now he realised what that damned stench was, how did he not realise sooner? He'd have to get his place cleaned now, or sterilize it so that he didn't catch whatever illness obviously plagued the raven to make him such an ass.

The blonde just put the plate and glass he had used in the sink; he'd clean it up after. He went back to the room and got ready for work. As he did this he kept an eye out for anything suspicious. Knowing the flea he'd probably did something to one of his rooms just to further irritate and harass the blonde.

His journey to work was uneventful, however. He kept his eyes open for the flea, but, he didn't see him at all. It seemed like today might turn out to be alright.

Or so he thought.

The raven gave a grin as he began to skip down the streets of Ikebukuro once more. Again he had a black bag in his hand, swinging with the momentum of his skips. He was, once again, travelling to his beloved monster's home to give another trinket of affection to him. From what he'd observed both last night and this morning via the hidden cameras he had placed in the brute's house he hadn't been happy about what he'd done before. Perfect~

Just like yesterday the raven unlocked the brute's door with that little key he'd made and walked inside casually. He acted as if he lived there, and, deep down he admitted that perhaps it would be nice too, but, it's not like he'd ever admit it to the blonde's face. He waltzed into the kitchen and set his black plastic bag down. This time he was going to do something a little nicer for the blonde. A little treat for being such a monster.

He grinned as he began taking out various things from the bag of doom. He got out some flour, eggs and other ingredients required in making cupcakes. Yes, the raven would make the brute some delicious baked goods just to show he cared.

He got out the recipe and began to follow it, adding in all the necessary ingredients, however, before he put it into the tin he got out a bottle of powdered laxative. He grinned, pour a good amount into the cupcake batter before stirring it up once more and then pouring it into the cup cake pans and then put the tray into the oven. He grinned as he stared to put everything away, removing all evidence of him being there.

Now he had some time to kill, wonderful. He walked into what he presumed was the brute's laundry room. He spotted the washing machine, perfect. He walked over and opened it up. It was full of the brute's clothes, his white shirts, socks and various other items of clothing. He grinned once more and dug through his bag once more to reveal one red sock. He dropped it into the washing machine and proceeded to turn on a wash and spin cycle. That should go nicely.

He went back into the kitchen and checked on his muffins; still a bit to go, but, the raven wasn't really in any rush. He decided to make the icing now since he had some time. He got out the icing sugar and the other various ingredients before pouring them all into the bowl and mixing. Again, he sprinkled a little of the powdered laxative in the icing and finished mixing it until it was completely combined.

Now, onto writing the little note. He'd decided that the brute probably wouldn't eat anything if he thought the raven had made it, so, the informant decided to write a little fake love note as a cover so that it looked like someone else had made them. He'd leave the finished cupcakes and note outside the brute's door and then, when he came home he'd find them and eat them. I mean, who would resist such an innocent looking cupcake?

The informant began to chuckle as he got out the cheesy piece of heart shaped paper. Really, humans were so hopeless at times. He began to write the message followed by a few 'xoxoxo's'. He stared at the note; it was missing something… The raven grinned once again as he went back to his bag. He got out a tube of lipstick, god knows why he had in there anyway, and proceeded to put it on, making sure that it was a nice even coverage before getting the note and kissing it a firm kiss. He pulled back and looked at the lipstick imprint of a kiss on the note. Perfect, but not quite done. He whipped off the lipstick before going back to that black bag of torturing wonder and pulled out some perfume. He sprayed a little on the note and there, all done.

The raven stood back and admired his work before placing it down and going back to check the muffins. They should be ready around about now. He took them out and set them down on the counter to cool. While they were cooling he got out a little steel tray and began to decorate it in a typical girly fashion. He added some lace here, ribbons there and some little cheesy heart confetti. It looked horrid; perfect.

He grabbed the note and placed it beside the tray before he began to ice the laxative laced cupcakes. Once the icing was applied he added little edible hearts and then arranged the sweet yet deadly treats on the tray. He

He went back into the laundry after that and checked in on the washing. It was no longer white, but a bright pink. He grinned once again, a chuckle slipping from his lips. The image of the blonde in pink was just too funny, such a tough, masculine man wearing such a feminine colour, it was hilarious. He couldn't wait to actually see the brute wearing it.

With a sigh he grabbed his black bag now full of all its tricks once more and then walked outside. Locking the brute's door he placed the tray of cupcakes in front of the door in a spot that the brute should be able to see and not tread on them. He placed the note beside them and gave one more grin to the door before skipping off back to Shinjuku.

* * *

><p>The brute walked around. He was so glad work was finally over. Like usual the scum of Ikebukuro had refused to pay their debts, making up excuses left right and centre, and so got a rather thorough beating from the monster. They had ruined his day and, with the addition of lack of a good night's sleep and the suspicious disappearance of the flea Shizuo wasn't in the best of moods.<p>

He walked up to his door, not knowing what he'd find on the other side. The flea had gotten into his apartment yesterday, god knows how, and messed with his things and planted god knows what. So, it would only be right to be suspicious of the raven's actions.

He looked at the door, studying it to see if there was any poison dusted on the handle or anything harmful. It didn't seem like it. He stepped forward but his foot hit something. He looked down and frowned. He squatted and looked at the innocent looking cupcakes. Who were these from? The flea? Perhaps, it seemed like something he'd do… The brute lifted up the tray and found a love heart shaped note. He arched his eyebrow as he picked it up and read it.

Now, this didn't sound like something the flea would write, and the brute was pretty damn sure he didn't wear lipstick or perfume, so, they should be safe to eat, right? The brute lifted one of the cupcakes to his nose and took a sniff. It didn't smell poisonous; it just smelt like chocolate and vanilla. He began to peel off the little patty pan that the cupcake was in before going in, there didn't seem to be anything wrong with them, so, he might as well eat them.

The brute polished off the three cupcakes that were on the tray before he went to his room, all the while inspecting his house for any suspicious objects. It didn't seem like there was anything bad going on here. Maybe the flea coming was only a one time thing?

No matter, the brute was in a better mood after having eaten something sweet and quite delicious as well as drinking his beloved milk. He undressed, putting on some looser clothes before getting to bed. He hoped he'd be able to catch up on some of the sleep he missed out on yesterday as well as get a good sleep tonight.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alright, the end to another chapter~ Hope you guys enjoyed this one.<strong>_

_**There will be more to come. Keep those reviews/comments/feedback coming.**_

_**I enjoy reading everyone's thoughts on the chapter.**_


	6. Laxatives

_Alright, just for you, another chapter today~ Just finished typing it and I hope you all like it!_

_Thanks again to everyone who reviews and reads. It really makes me happy = D_

_**Disclaimer: Don't Own Durarara! or characters**_

* * *

><p>The brute woke up feeling odd. There was something about him that just wasn't quite right about him, but, he couldn't put his finger on it. Other than that, however, he felt fine. He'd gotten a good amount of sleep, something he was happy about. He enjoyed his sleep, truth be told, it felt like it was the only time he got a moment of peace.<p>

He got out of bed with a sigh. As much as he'd like to just sleep in today he couldn't leave Tom on his own to work. He trudged over to his bathroom where he got ready for the day. That seemed to go without a hitch; yet, something still didn't feel quite right. He went to fetch his clothes but then remembered he'd put them all into wash. He went over to the laundry and looked into the washing machine expecting to see his clothes in there. Nope, not in there. He tried the dryer, he'd probably out them in there and forgot. He bent over and opened the door and stopped dead in his tracks.

What the hell. Those couldn't be his clothes, but, as he pulled them out and checked them over, tags and all, he confirmed they were. He grit his teeth, hands balling into fists. That flea! He did this; it had his name written all over it! What made it worse was that he didn't have any other shirts to wear, he'd put them all to wash. He frowned; he had only one option…

The city gawked as they saw the monster of Ikebukuro walking around wearing a bright pink shirt. Shizuo did his best to ignore the stares and keep a straight face. When he finds that flea he is going to kill him for sure!

The brute's boss was trying to to stare too much, but, it was such an odd sight. He opened his mouth to ask what the pink shirt was about but the brute cut in.

"Don't even ask. It's that damn flea's fault! When I find him I will rip him limb from limb and stuff them down that damn throat of his!"

The brute said feeling his anger rise. He got out his tenth cigarette that morning; it was going to be a long day.

The cause of this problem was grinning as he sat in a small café, binoculars in hand if needed. He decided to take a little trip down to Ikebukuro today to see how Shizuo was fairing with his improved clothing. He looked absolutely ridiculous and stood out from the crowd of boring humans even more now! He chuckled to himself, his cheek resting on his hand as he gazed out of the window, staring at the brute. The laxatives should start kicking in soon. They would've worked immediately on a regular human, but, of course Shizu-chan was special~

Hoping from his seat he began to follow the brute. He decided that maybe a little visit would be good plus, he felt as if he were pretty much healed anyway! He healed quickly, Shinra had said that. He moved along, careful to keep just far enough so the brute wouldn't sense him but close enough to be able to see the bright brute. He giggled to himself and took out his phone. Yup, those laxatives should be working soon, perhaps he could use them to his advantage.

With a grin he began to skip until he was behind the brute. This would be fun.

"My, my, Shizu-chan, look at you today. Bringing out your feminine side, I see."

The monster turned a murderous glare on the other's face.

"Flea. You are so freaking dead!"

With that the monster charged, his arm swinging at the raven. Said raven easily dodged the punch, the two falling into routine easily.

"Ha. Just like usual, you're aim is as bad as usual."

Again, the brute charged, but, he stopped suddenly. Something felt off, again, his stomach, this weird sensation in his stomach. The raven saw the brute's pause and smirked. It seemed like they were finally working, the laxatives were finally doing their job.

"What's wrong, Shizu-chan~ Is that pink shirt making you all weak?"

"Damn flea! What did you do?"

"Ah? Shizu-chan, whatever do you mean, Shizu-chan? I haven't done a thing~"

He said with that grin that proved he had, infact, done something and he was enjoying whatever it was doing. The brute gave out an animalistic growl before charging once more at the raven. The raven just grinned and stood where he was. He watched as the punch came closer but then it stopped. He looked to the monster's face and watched as the brute's eyes widened and he looked to his stomach. He moved quickly, moving away from the raven that just stood there, the biggest cheshire grin on his face. Ah, that expression was priceless! So worth it!

The brute ran, he felt like something was about to explode and he had a feeling it wouldn't be pretty. He ran to the nearest toilet stall he could find and burst into one of the stalls before all hell broke loose. It was like flood gates had opened and a brown, sludgy river flowed out.

The raven just smirked and was about to turn and walk away when he spotted something on the ground. It was the brute's sunglasses. He gave a smirk, oh, what he could do with these. He picked them up and inspected them. They seemed fine. He placed them on his head before grinning, skipping away with the stolen property as the brute coped with the laxatives.

Two hours or so later the brute felt he was fine enough to exit the bathroom. He pitied however would use that stall next because it certainly was not pretty. He left the bathrooms after cleaning himself up and spotted Tom waiting beside the door. He nodded to the dreadlocked male and the other nodded before holding up a hand.

"Ah, look, Shizuo. Maybe it'll be best for you to finish early today. You seem kinda sick."

Shizuo thought about it for a moment before nodding. He still felt like his stomach might drop it's content at any time, so, it would be safer and less embaressing for him to go home. Without a second word Shizuo turned and left for his apartment. He stepped in and looked around; again, nothing seemed out of place. He placed his keys on the table and immediately removed that awful pink shirt he'd been forced to wear because of lack of anything else. He stared at it in disgust before he grabbed it and went into the laundry. He grabbed the other horribly coloured shirts and put them into wash. Hopefully the colour would come out. His brother had bought him those shirts.

Sighing he ran a hand through his hair. He paused, something didn't feel right. He felt around his head and his eyes widened. "Fuck."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alright, another chapter is done~<strong>_

_**Hope you guys liked that. **_

_**Remember, reviews/comments and so forth are loved~**_


	7. An interrupted fight

_Aright, I'm back with another chapter~ __I hope you're all exited~! I've had some real_

_fun writing out all these chapters! Also, I wanna thank all those still reading this and reviewing,_

_faving and what not. It makes me so happy to see people are liking this! Alright, so, without a further_

_a-do. Enjoy this chapter._

_**Disclaimer: Don't Own Durarara! or** **characters~**_

* * *

><p>"Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, Fuck!"<p>

The brute swore as he paced around his small apartment, dents appearing in the walls as he pounded his fist against them in anger. That damn flea! He took his glasses! He was sure of it, what other likely reason could there be for his glasses to have just suddenly disappeared?

He growled and went over to his fridge, he needed some milk, damn it, as much as he needed to pound that damn scheming flea's face in. He chugged down the milk in only a few seconds before chucking the used bottle into the trash. He just stood, allowing the milk to work through his system, and it did. It calmed him down a bit, but, it didn't fully help, it never seemed to these days. That damn flea seemed to be cooking up some evil plan while he was tormenting the monster. What was that flea's problem? Did he not have the capability of leaving him alone? Why must he be like such a pest, damn flea!

Said flea clapped happily as he walked into his apartment in Shinjuku. He was grinning from ear to ear, clearly pleased with what had happened. Oh, this was getting to be way too much fun! He began to chuckle which then blew out into a full blown laugh as he rotated in his office chair. He really couldn't contain his joy at this point. This was, just so fun!

After a moment he stopped his chair and scooted to his computer and turned it on. While he waited for said machine to boot up he grabbed the brute's glasses which he stole and plopped them on his face. He grinned, posing and watching his reflection in the blank computer screen before it loaded up and he could no longer see himself.

It was time to commence the next and final little token. It was going to be his best by far, he could tell. It would be risky, though, but, what was life without risk? It would take a day or two as this would be the biggest one, so, he had a few little things he could do while he waited. He opened his email up, the program well used by the informant. He checked through a list of contacts until he found just the right one. He grinned and clicked on their name before he began to compose the message.

"_Are you sure about this? You know how he'll react… Are you sure you want this?"_

The male paused in the middle of his sentence. He sighed as he stared at the screen, his mind speaking to him once again. True, the raven knew what would happen, he had a taste of what would happen last time and that wasn't even close to what he was scheming. He couldn't help as he thought of the outcome, his body buzzing with anticipation. He pressed send.

The brute growled and went in to check his laundry. He'd let them wash through twice, so, they should be clean by now, right? He opened the lid, expecting to see nice, clean white shirts, yet, what he saw was horrid. The shirts were still pink! Maybe not the same pink, a little less bright, but still, they were still freaking pink! The brute sent a kick to his washing machine leaving a nice dent in the metallic machine. What did that damn flea use in his wash? Permanent clothing dye? Oh, when he got his hands on him, the flea would be absolutely murdered! The brute clenched his hands into fists and walked towards his door. It was time for payback, dammit! The flea was going to pay!

The raven skipped out of his house, he had some time to spare since his 'guy' wasn't going to be coming around until later. He took out his phone, flipping through various photos' and what not he had on there until he got to a certain picture. Smirking he set it as his wallpaper. Even if the brute had looked completely ridiculous, the raven had to admit he didn't look that bad in pink. Once the wallpaper was set the male opened up his contact list, surfing through the sea of numbers. He scrolled through the hundreds of numbers until he found the one he wanted. He grinned, opening up a blank message and began to type in a small message. It took him less than a minute and he sent it a short moment afterwards. With a grin he flipped his phone shut, placing it back in his pocket before journeying to his favourite sushi place.

The brute was out, fuming as he took a late night stroll. A cigarette was between his lips, his teeth crushing its end. He spat it out, stomping on it to put the fire out while he spat out the broken pieces of the cancer stick still in his mouth. He grumbled to himself, clearly not in the best mood. He reached for yet another cigarette when he felt his phone vibrate. He gave a growl but dug out his phone and opened it up. He clicked on the message item and cocked an eyebrow, his anger currently on hold as he read through the message.

The hell was this? Who the hell sent this? He re-read the message to try and get his head around it, but he just couldn't get his head around it. There was something suspicious about it though. He found himself glaring at the message and reading it once more, there was something familiar about the words….

The male gave a large glared and shut off his phone. He was very tempted to throw his phone away but he couldn't afford another one, so, he placed the phone back in his pocket and stuffed another cigarette in his mouth. How the hell did that damn flea get his number? Of course, the answer was simple, obvious, he was an informant after all, but, Shizuo didn't care much for the answer. All he cared about was punching that damn flea's face in. With anger fuelling his body the male began to stalk around Ikebukuro looking for any sign of that damn flea.

Said flea was pouting as he sat in Russia Sushi awaiting his order of Ootoro. He had sent his beloved monster a very lovely, anonymous text and he hadn't replied yet! It was no fun when the brute wasn't playing as well! The flea continued to partially pout as he stared at his wallpaper once more, his face breaking into a grin and chuckles escaping his lips. No matter how many times he stared it still looked ridiculous. The brute's murderous glare accompanied by such a flamboyant colour, it was hilarious!

As if his mood couldn't get any better the large and iconic russian who co-owns the restaurant came over with a take away serving of Ootoro. The raven grinned, his phone slipping into his pocket. He took the bag from the giant's hand and replaced it with a couple of bills. "See you next time Simon~" He called out as he walked outside the restaurant. Not to seconds later he heard a familiar call and grinned, well, well, could this day get any better?

The raven sent a wave to the brute before he began to start running. The brute gave a loud yell and began to chase as well. The two ran around the city, as usual, the monster lifting up various machinery and public property while the raven dodged all of it with grace and style.

They came to a stop beside an apartment complex and the raven grinned while he watched the brute panting. He eyed the brute that was still dressed in that ridiculous shirt and just couldn't help but comment.

"You know, Shizu-chan, I think pink really suits you, you should wear it more often."

The raven said with a wink. That was all it took to send the brute raging again. However, before he had the chance to smash the raven's face in with his sign post a loud, booming voice cut in and two large hands shot out.

"Shizuo. Izaya. Fighting is bad, fighting make you hungry. No hungry means no fighting. Come, Shizuo, come eat sushi and you feel better."

Boomed the large russian as he looked to the monster of Ikebukuro. The monster just began to kick about, trying to get closer to the flea who was simply smirking. Simon had let go of his hold on the informant while he still had Shizuo in a tight grip.

*"Izaya, у вас есть свою пищу, теперь иди домой. Вы вызвало достаточно проблем на один день."

The russian said sternly with a frown on his face as he watched the informant. Said informant merely grinned before turning to the monster.

"Well, Shizu-chan. This was fun. Let's play again soon, neh?"

He said before blowing the monster a kiss, winking and then running off, his beloved Ootor still in hand.

The monster on the other hand let out a growl, once again fighting the russian's grip. The russian didn't let up and moved his other hand to get the brute's arms held down so he wouldn't punch him.

"Come, Shizuo. I give you sushi, half price."

The russian really wasn't waiting for a response, so, he simply carried the monster all the way back to Russia Sushi.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Translation: Izaya, you have your food, now go home. You've caused enough trouble for one day.<strong>_


	8. The final preparations

_Another chapter for you all~ It seems Izaya's actions are drawing to an exciting close, neh?_

_But, I can say that I don't think this fic's over just yet~ Are you all happy? *sly grin*_

_Anyway, just want to add a little warning in here: Crossdressing Izaya and some suggestive language._

_Alright, hope you enjoy~ : )_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Durarara! or characters. You'd know if I did.**_

* * *

><p>Izaya smirked grabbing the box right at the back of his closet. He knew he'd need this one day, looks like he'd have to thanks his sisters for something after all. He placed the pink and black ribboned box onto his bed before he went right back into his closet. He dug around, this time finding a large box. He grinned placing it on the bed along side the other one.<p>

Pulling out his phone he checked the time before smirking. Oh, it was almost time! This would be so fun! Walking out into his office he strutted over to his secretary's, if that was what one was to call her, and lounged on the edge of her desk casually. He picked up a file here and there, just sitting and messing up her paperwork with a grin plastered all over his face.

His secretary just sent a glare at him while she attempted to ignore the male, however, it was almost impossible to. "What do you want?" She asked, her tone dry yet obviously irritated. To this the raven gave a grin placing the file back on the wrong pile.

"Oh, I just thought you might want to know that I'm sending you home. I've got some important business to attend to around here." He said with a wide, sly smirk.

The secretary didn't really bother to listening to any of the informant's words, the only ones really registering were the one's involving getting the day off. Without a second thought the woman was out the door, however, she hesitated and looked over her shoulder. "I better get paid for this." She said with a scowl. The evil informant just gave a grin and waved her off.

Once the woman had left the raven paced around his apartment for what was only two minutes before he heard a knock on his door. Perfect, they were here! He moved to the door with enthusiasm and opened the door seeing a photographer, make up artist and a few other people who he assumed were needed for his little plan.

After the prompt greetings Izaya was sent to get changed into his 'other outfit'. He went into his room and began to undress before putting on the flimsy, lacy and feminine clothing he had devised he would wear. Once all the clothes were on the make up artist came in and began to add on the minimal make up he needed. Sure, the raven could probably do all this himself, but, the whole process of this just made it that more fun!

He was finished in a few moments and soon he was out in his office. They had set up a large, coloured screen as well as cameras, flashes and other large photography equipment. He moved to the screen and went into his first pose and held still as the photos were taken.

This process was repeated quite a few times with multiple poses and angles until he had gotten all the shots he wanted. He walked over to the photographer and began to tell him what he wanted to be done with the photos. After an exchange of words and a few threats and a large sum of money the crew left the raven with his photos and left shortly after. The raven smirked, his scantily clad body drifting to his computer to begin his plan.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile in Ikebukuro…<strong>_

Shizuo sighed as he walked up to his friends place. His shirts were still pink and now his sunglasses were missing, and by missing he meant stolen. He had almost had the chance to beat the shit out of that damn flea the other night but that damn Simon had to interrupt!

He knocked on the door, obviously irritated as his forehead wrinkled. Not a second after he had knocked the door was opened to reveal the ever cheerful and goofy doctor.

"Shizuo! What a splendid surprise! Have you come to finally allow me to dissect you?" The doctor asked a large grin on his face.

The monster only grunted, pushing his way into the apartment.

"No way in hell. I'm here for Celty."

The doctor's face fell slightly before shaking his head. "She's not here, which is good. I can't have you steal my dear Celty from me~!"

The doctor gave a laugh before walking over to the kitchen. "She should be here soon, though. Do you want anything to drink?"

"Alright, I'll wait here then. Ah, yeah, some milk."

"Of course. Just set yourself up on the couch."

The brute did as asked and sat himself on the couch, his mood still quite irritated. The doctor on the other hand was in high spirits as usual. He grabbed out a glass, filling it with the brute's favourite dairy before taking it over to the male. He looked over the monster and gave a slight giggle. He really couldn't help, he had to ask.

"What's with the new shirts, Shizuo? Finally coming out of the closet?"

The brute spat out some milk, shocked at the doctor's words. Why was everyone assuming that these days?

"What the hell Shinra! This is the damn flea's fault! What the hell are you talking about?" The brute said, now fuming as the flea was brought up. That bastard!

"Ah, nothing, don't worry Shizuo. So, he's been giving you some trouble, hmm?"

The brute took another sip of the milk, glad he could swallow it this time. He nodded.

"Of course, what did you expect? He messes with me everyday! He's such a bastard! I never get peace at all! I'm always so stressed and wound up."

The doctor sat quiet for a while before smirking. He'd had this odd theory these past few years about his two friends. He didn't want to voice it out, knowing he'd be thoroughly murdered by both, however, as the years went on, he couldn't help wondering if he was right.

"You know, Shizuo. I think I might know why you're always so stressed and wound up…"

The brute snorted and downed the rest of his milk.

"It's no mystery, Shinra, it's the flea's fault."

"Actually, he might not be the entire fault of your condition. You're symptoms all point to something called 'Sexual Frustration."

The brute paused. What did his friend just say? What the hell? His mouth turned to a frown as his fingers turned into fists. Glaring at the underground doctor the male moved over, grabbing the doctor's collar and lifting him from the ground.

"What the hell are you implying?"

"You need to get laid, Shizuo."

Before the underground doctor got a punch to his stomach the door opened revealing the headless rider. The woman tilted her helmet as she looked at the sight having caught the last sentence said.

"AH! Celty! It's not what you think! I still love you! I don't want to sleep with Shizuo! I want to sleep wit-"

The male was effectively shut off by the black shadow that formed as a muffle around the embarrassing doctor's mouth. The headless rider just shook her helmet, her hand face palming the safety equipment.

The brute noticed the woman's arrival and dropped the doctor to the ground, moving to the person here he wanted to see. "Hey Celty, I need your help."

The rider looked to Shizuo and stood quiet for a moment before taking out her PDA.

[…. Alright. What do you need help with?]

"My shirts, that damn flea messed with my laundry and now all my shirts are pink. I tried to wash it out but it didn't work. Do you know how to get colour out?"

The headless rider nodded and took off her helmet, placing it on the dinning room table before typing a message and showing it to Shizuo.

[Sure. You just need to add some bleach to the clothes and then it should wash right out. I can do it for you if you want. We can head over to your apartment now and do it.]

"Thanks Celty that would be great. Everyone's been staring at me lately; they're making me so pissed off! That damn flea, next time I see him I'l-"

[Calm down.]

The brute sighed and nodded, and did as the woman asked. She held up her finger to the monster of Ikebukuro, signalling that she'd be a minute. She went over to Shinra, her hands on her hips as she looked at the mess of a roommate she had.

[I'm going to Shizuo's apartment to wash his shirts. I'll be back soon, ok?]

"Oh, Celty~ Don't lea-" The male groaned as he received a rather harsh punch in his stomach area. He curled over before staggering up and smiling to his love.

"Don't stay too long my dear Celty~!"

With that the pair left to journey to Shizuo's apartment. They walked in, Shizuo looking suspicious as usual. The flea hadn't done anything to his apartment in a couple of days, so, he was suspicious of finding something there suddenly, just waiting for him. So far, he'd found nothing.

The brute turned as he felt a tap on his shoulder and read Celty's message.

[Where is you're laundry? I'll start fixing up the settings while you get the clothes, ok?]

The brute nodded and without a word he led Celty into his small laundry. He then left her to her own devices as he went to gather all his atrociously pink shirts. He took them into the laundry and dropped them into the open washing machine. The Dullahan then proceeded to take out a large bottle of bleach and pour a small amount into the washing machine before closing the lid and setting it to wash.

[That should do it. It should be all washed out after this. If it doesn't jut call, ok?]

The brute nodded his head and escorted the female out before he sighed and closed the door. Damn that flea! Damn him to hell. He moved to his couch, sitting down and finally felt he had a moment of peace for himself.

_BEEP. BEEP. BEEP_

The make growled, looked like he spoke to soon. Opening his phone up he checked; another message. He gave a growl having a feeling it might be. The flea always had a habit of irritating him when he had found some peace. The male opened his message and froze.

* * *

><p><em>Woot~ Did you guys love that? I loved typing it xD<em>

_Alright, just wanna say thanks a million to all my lovely fans who read and review._

_Also a thanks to 'ryodai89 ' for helping me get a few ideas for this chapter and the next._

_Alright, keep reviewing, faving, commenting and so forth~ Much love, Alt : )_


	9. The fight begins

_Back again with the next chapter~ You all loving the story so far? Got you on the edge of your seat?_

_Good. Alright, so, incase anyone was wondering what Izaya was wearing or what he sent:_

http: xx /www. xx youtube. xx com/watch xx ?v=CE-1DAykZy0

_just remove 'xx' and take out all spaces and you'll find the video that inspired this._

_Alright, another **warning:** Crossdressing Izaya and slight suggestiveness again. _

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Durarara! or characters.**

* * *

><p>"…"<p>

"…"

"…"

_What._

_the._

_Hell._

His mouth agape and eyes still firmly glued to the screen as he watched one of the creepiest, horrifying, disturbing sight in the whole entire world and universe. What kind of sick torture was this? More importantly, what kind of sick thoughts in that twisted flea's mind made him think of this?

A stunned, shocked and very confused blonde stared with wide eyes at the computer screen. His hand was hovering over the mouse; frozen like the rest of his body. His eyes were still glued to the screen, unable to comprehend what he was seeing. He had absolutely no idea what in the world he was watching, however, what he _did_ know was that it was completely 100% the flea's doing. It just had to be. In fact, he'd be an idiot if he said it wasn't. It was absolutely obvious it was the flea, heck, he was the one on the screen!

Even though he knew that and was both angry and furious he was so stunned by the video still playing on his screen he couldn't find himself able to look away, it was such an odd, horrifying sight. It's like when you see something so horrifyingly disturbing that you just have to look away, and yet, you can't find it in yourself yo look away; you're drawn in and forced to watch by an invisible force. That was pretty much the current situation.

What the hell was the flea trying to accomplish with this? Scare him? Done. Mentally scare and disturb him for the rest of his life? Done. Blind him? Done. What else could the damn pest possibly want to do? What else was there? What scared the blonde more though was the thought that this might just be the beginning. There might be more disturbing and mentally scaring things that could be coming very, very soon. Who knows what they'd be? The blonde didn't even want to try and imagine them, the sight may be far too scary for him to handle. Sure, he could fight anything; 100 men, crazy possessed city folk with knives, gangs; anything. With his strength he had no doubt he aroused fear in others, but now, the invincible monster of Ikebukuro was simply a scared, scared mess all because of one, irritating pest and a sickening video.

He had to find out what the flea was doing, if not for his safety, then at least to prevent it from happening to another unlucky soul. Who knows what kind of unspeakable horror the flea might be unleashing onto the world with this, this, this horror.

* * *

><p>Izaya gave a smirk before moving towards his bedroom, the heels of his high-heeled boots clacking loudly against his floor as he did. Ah, this idea would surely send that brute closer to the edge and his next would send him over it! He only wished he could see the male's face as he watched it, but, he'd have to settle for something less, oh well!<p>

The raven was quite glad that Namie wasn't here, although, it would be most amusing to see her reaction to this, the woman was known to go behind Izaya's back from time to time and so the informant didn't want anything like this to be in her grasp for later use.

He grabbed out a damp cloth and began to wash the small amount of make up he'd applied. He finished relatively quickly and decided that he'd stay in this outfit. Chances are he'd get a visit from his monster somewhat soon and he couldn't help but love the idea of further torture plus, his wounds were healed, so, what better way was there to celebrate his regained health then have some fun with his beloved monster?

Izaya smirked but it wasn't full of his usual slyness it was slightly melancholy as his thoughts drifted down a dangerous path. He shouldn't be thinking about that.

_**He'll never love you.**_

A voice in his head mumbled, it's tone dark and whisper like. He'd barely caught it, but, it had been there. The male shook his head to clear his mind and try to get back to his usual self.

He heard a knock, by knock I mean a loud, echoing pound that caused the door to squeak and promise that the next time it was hit it would be broken. The informant sighed, "What perfect timing Shizu-chan has. Think of the devil and he shall arrive."

He got up off his bed, smoothed down his short dress and began to walk towards the door. He put on a mask, one of his normal self and opened the door just in time.

"Ah, Shizu-chan~ How nice of you to visit me."

He said with a smirk and watched as the male's furrowed eyebrows drew even closer. It seemed Shizuo was angry and Izaya couldn't blame him, anyone would be if they'd gone through the same things the informant had set up for the ex-bartender.

"FLEA! This isn't for a visit! What the hell are you up to and what the hell did you send?"

"Ah~ So, Shizu-chan got my presents? Wonderful! Oh, and just so you know, I haven't been 'up to' anything. I just thought a little break would do me good."

He said while casually leaning against the door frame. His arms crossed over his chest while his hip jutted out in a somewhat seductive pose, his ankle crossed behind another.

"Like I believe your crap! Of course you were up to something; you always are! "

"Oh, but this time I wasn't. Honest."

"Don't lie to me, Izaya! I already know that a manipulating flea like you was planning something."

"Ah? So Shizu-chan doesn't believe me? How sad."

"No I don't. Never have, never will."

He grinned, moving closer towards the male. He couldn't help but find this amusing, but, he felt like he was hurting himself. Every time it seemed to hurt him; their banter and fighting. He knew the monster wouldn't take him seriously, wouldn't believe him, in fact, he could probably say anything, even 'I love you' and the monster would think it some kind of sick joke; that was like a stab to the heart.

The raven continued on, a masochist in this sort of area, one could say. He'd still do all of this, even if it hurt, because it was the only way he could be close with his monster, spend time with him and be around him. That's why he continued on, continued closer.

"Ah, so mean~ You're breaking my heart here, Shizu-chan~"

The raven said, actually speaking the truth of his feelings, but, of course the brute didn't believe him.

"Good. Maybe I'll finally kill you then. "

"We both know you don't mean that."

The informant said, moving closer to the blonde while speaking. He felt like he was treading on thin ice, his heart getting a tiny crack every time he heard the monster's words. It hurt, but he continued on. He moved even closer, now able to feel how tense the male was. He looked to his face, anger clear and chiselled into his features. He knew the monster would crack it sometime soon, in fact, the raven was surprised the brute hadn't broken anything yet.

"I bloody well mea- What the- FLEA! Get the hell off me!"

Ouch, rejection didn't feel too good, but, his mask stayed intact. He gave a pout, looking up at the brute. He could see a faint blush on the other's cheeks; adorable. It seemed the other was embarrassed...must be because he'd probably just realized what the other was wearing.

"Ah, Shi-zu-chan~ You know you love it~"

"No I don't, get off Flea! You're such a slut. Not surprised, though."

Again, that was another stab to his heart but he refrained from holding his chest. His mask was still on; a cocky smirk still on his face, eyebrow cocked. However his eyes flashed with a moment of a sad kind of pain before it disappeared. He really didn't know how much more he could take; half of him was telling him to stop now while the other half said to keep going, to get enjoyment from the other's frustration and anger. The latter of the two ultimately won.

"Ah? What's this? You've got it all wrong, Shizu-chan! Your information's all wrong! I'm not a slut at all~" He said followed by a light hearted chuckle.

"Oh? Hard to believe when you're dressed as one."

"Ah? Shizu-chan doesn't like how I'm dressed? "

"Not at all, fucking flea."

"Ah, such a shame~ I thought we could have some real fun~" He said, his voice sly as he moved ever closer to the other. His arms winding around the other's shoulders and his leg moving to wrap around the others. He could feel how tense the male was; his body was rock solid. He smirked and whispered in his ear.

"So, did you like the presents I sent?"

The monster's eyes flashed, it seemed that the distraction of talking was over and the time to fight had come.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alright, so, I hope you liked that. Keep up the reviews and comments and reading, guys.<strong>_

_**Makes me happy to see you all love it so much~ Till next time, Alt.**_


	10. Unleashed fury

**_Enjoy~_**

**_Disclaimer: Don't own durarara!_**

* * *

><p>Things were thrown, items were dodged and the spacious apartment became similar in appearance to a bomb's explosion site. Both males were panting, staring at each other, one with pure fury while the others were twinkling with excitement and amusement.<p>

The raven gave a grin, straightening up and striking a pose. His clothing was more or less intact, parts of it falling off here or there but in a whole it was intact. He couldn't say the same for the other.

The brute's clothing was torn and spotted with blood. Sadly, the pink shirt was no where to be seen. Izaya pouted slightly at that before he gave a large sly grin to the male, giving him a wink before running off again.

This time they made it out of his destroyed apartment and onto the streets of Ikebukuro. It was late at night, yet, that didn't stop the destructive duo from destroying the town. Street lights were destroyed, stop signs uprooted and vending machines no longer served their original purpose.

The raven looked behind himself to see that indeed the monster was fast on his heels. It seemed like the brute was really putting in, not that the raven was surprised. He'd been forced to hold most of it back throughout the week, so, it only made sense that the brute would go all out once he had the flea in arm's reach.

The raven sped up, moving into a full out sprint. He moved into alleyways going over objects here and there trying to get a substantial lead. Once he deemed that, indeed, he had gotten enough of a lead he pulled out his phone. He scrolled through emails until he found the one he had sent himself with the attachment photo. He grinned, oh, this would certainly push the brute over the edge.

Within minutes the brute felt his phone vibrate and his ring tone drift through the dense and quiet air. He was currently looking around for the damn flea who'd just taken off. He'd followed him for a bit but lost sight of him after a turn.

He opened his phone and took a look at the message. He only needed to look at it for a moment before his hand tightened into a fist, his phone smashing into pieces. His whole body stood still for a moment before he began to breathe. Taking in large, heavy breaths. His eyes were closed, yet, in an instant they were open and a terrifying growl ripped through his lips and echoed through the entire city of Ikebukuro.

**"IZAYA!"**

All hell had broken loose now.

A loud, but not quite as loud, laugh came from beside the fuming male. The informant sauntered his way out of the alley he were hiding in and smirked to the blond, his head tilting to the side a bit.

"Woah~ Shizu-chan. I've never seen you so angry! It's rather exciting." _Such a turn on._

He said his tone low as he licked his lips lightly. All he got as a reply was an animalistic growl and the beast began to charge. The raven just smirked, moving quickly as the chase began once more.

As the two swept through the town like a destructive hurricane. The informant had to admit he was rather impressed as he ran along, adrenaline pumping through his system. His body was buzzing; this was a whole different Shizu-chan. This one was even wilder, untamed and monster like. He watched as the male threw sign post after sign post at him, the monster's strength seeming to have doubled all because of one picture that the raven had sent him.

The informant knew how protective the male was over his younger brother. He had seen proof after the little stunt he pulled months ago where he almost got the actor killed. That fight between the two had been exhilarating and Izaya didn't think it could've gotten any better. He was wrong. This, this was beyond anything he'd seen from the brute before. His movements were based on age, no thought at all as he growled his body more animal in movements than monster or even human.

His body was alight as he tried to dodge the multiple objects; it was getting increasingly hard to dodge them considering the male was throwing so many all at once. There was hardly any room to jump around. Once he side stepped once vending machine a sign post would be swung right where he landed. As he jumped to avoid that another piece of heavy equipment was thrown towards his head causing him to curl up as he landed and move once more. He hardly had any time to pause before the monster was on him once again.

His body was growing tired as the male raged on. The monster was furious. How dare that flea mess with his brother! The informant had crossed the line, there were some things you just didn't do. He still had the picture burned in his mind. That slut of a flea bent over his younger brother, the whole pose disgustingly suggestive. The reminder fuelled his rage and he went on grabbing anything and everything in his path to throw at the flea.

Said flea was growing sloppy as his stamina began to deplete. He found it hard to keep moving around as his body and muscles screamed for more oxygen intake and rest. What didn't help his situation was that the brute was charging on. Soon the raven found himself at a dead end. There was no where to run and no proper foot holes or anything else for him to escape using parkour.

He turned, hearing the brute's ragged breath and footsteps decrease. He turned his body to face the monster, his body then moving backwards until he was against the wall.

"I fucking told you…. "

"I FUCKING TOLD YOU! STAY AWAY FROM KASUKA!"

Then everything went black.


	11. Act of kindness

_**Short Chapter! But, it's a filler, so, enjoy it.**_

_**Small bit off fluff at the end,I think.**_

_**More coming later, maybe.**_

_**Disclaimer: don't own durarara!**_

_**enjoy~**_

* * *

><p>Yeah, I fucked up.<p>

Again.

The male looked down at the motionless body peeking through. The rest of the raven was buried under the rubble of whatever he had thrown at him. The brute just stood, his eyes widened. No, not again, this couldn't be happening again!

This situation was much like one from when he was younger. He had hurt someone he cared for in a fit of blind rage. He'd snapped and lost it, attempting to help the kind woman, and yet, it seemed he only made it worse for her. He'd ran away after coming to terms with what he had done, he couldn't face the woman afterwards. However, the monster of Ikebukuro was determined not to walk away from this one; this one was far too precious as well as alone.

Who would the flea have to look after him in times like these? His sisters don't give a fuck, his secretary would probably just finish him off or leave him like the rest of this city. For someone who loves everyone, except him, he really is alone. It was like the only one he really had was Shizuo, so, this was why the male dug him out in the dead of night and instead of finishing him off carried the limp flea in his arms all the way to Shinra's apartment.

The doctor was obviously surprised at the sight coming through the door, but, he put any words behind him and snapped instantly into that serious and professional persona he had when anything medical came up. The underground doctor ushered the monster to bring the informant into his makeshift operating room where he was placed down on the bed. The doctor payed no mind to what the informant was wearing or why he was wearing it or anything; he simply proceeded to examine the limp raven.

"He's alive, just passed out. I believe he received a mild concussion. I'll keep him under observation here as well as to recover. He'll be fine."

The monster nodded, a sense of relief washing over him. He sighed sitting beside the bed and leaning back, his eyes looking at the ceiling but not really looking, he was more dazed. The underground just looked at the sight with a knowing look about his eye before he left the room leaving the two in there.

Once the doctor had left the room the bodyguard sighed once more, his body moving closer to the flea. He looked over the body, breathing lightly but all other signs of life weren't visible. His smirk wasn't on his face, his eyes weren't shining with that shy mischief as usual. He looked so much different from the flea he usually experienced constantly. He looked much more human here, much more fragile.

He had almost killed him, almost lost the most precious thing to him. Granted the flea had acted stupidly and _clearly _had asked to be beaten into the ground with iron fists, but, he had almost lost him. It would've been all his fault.

He took the flea's hand gently in his; it was so small, the fingers so long and delicate. It was weird how small and breakable the flea really seemed in moments like this. He took hold of his wrist, holding it near his ear; hearing the pulse. His heart was still beating, he was still alive.


	12. Why?

_**Alright, another chapter~ Here is where the humour stops, I'm afraid.**_

_**Well, for now anyway. Alright, I hope you all like this and thanks again to**_

_**all who read and review~ **_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Durarara! or Characters of said series.**_

* * *

><p>The raven opened his eyes, the first thing he registered being the throbbing in his head. He groaned, moving his arm to rub his sore temples. His appendage caught his attention and he brought it to his face. There were bruises covering most of it, but, it seemed like they were only beginning to develop now. The raven's eyebrow arched slightly before looking around. This place didn't look like his room nor anywhere in his apartmentoffice. It looked more like a hospital, and yet, it wasn't quite a hospital.

_Shinra._ The informant thought immediately. He must be at Shinra's, which would explain the hospital like setting. From that and the state he was in he deduced that he must've been injured. Now, first off, that wasn't easy. There was probably only two people, he deduced, who could ever really hurt him and that already had; Simon and Shizuo.

His mind drifted back to all the events that had happened that night. He had teased the brute and so on as usual and, like usual, a fight ensued. He remembered sending that fake photo and the monster enraging ten fold. He remembered feeling tired and that's where the memory stops; at him backing away from the monster. The informant frowned, not really sure what had happened after that.

The informant made a move to get up but groaned as he felt pain shoot up his side. He moved back down and not too long after footsteps were heard in the room and a brown haired male wsa walking in, his face had a small smile on it.

"Ah, Izaya, good to see you're awake. How are you feeling?"

The informant gave a light frown to the male, not answering because surly the doctor would know. The doctor simply gave a grin, adjusted his glasses and walked over to the male.

"I'll take that as 'in pain."

He said idly before he searched through a draw to find a packet of pain killers. He took out two and handed them and a glass of water to the informant.

"Take these, it'll help the pain."

The informant just looked suspiciously at the pills before giving in and swallowing them, chasing them down with the water.

"They better help with the pain. If they're another one of your weird experimental drugs, pain or no pain, I will kill you, Shinra."

The underground doctor gave a gulp, looking quite nervous now at the serious look on the informants face. The pills really were pain killers, however, one couldn't help but feel scared as the informant said that.

A silence hung in the room after that and Izaya didn't like it, especially with thoughts of what could've possibly happened swam through his head. Looking to the doctor the informant did what he did best; gather information.

"So, Shinra, how did I get here?"

He asked casually as he watched the doctor begin to squirm. The doctor was, at that moment, internally debating about whether he should tell the truth to the raven or lie. Knowing that he was a bad liar Shinra decided to go with the truth and see where that went.

"Shizuo."

The raven arched an eyebrow, but, let nothing else show as a reaction to the answer. So, it had been Shizuo? That was, unexpected, but, the male altogether was so irritatingly and yet fantastically so. The raven gave a mild nod before shooting off his next question.

"What's my condition?"

"Stable, but, you have a mild concussion and a lot of bruising. You should be fine though. It's a miracle you got only the injuries you did."

The raven simply gave a nod and moved to sit up, wincing but not as much as before. Those tablets must've been fast acting.

"When can I go home?"

"Oh, you can go home now if you want, just, make sure you come back for a check up once every two days and call me if you feel weird."

The raven nodded and got up, gathering his things. It was only then that he noticed he was wearing one of his usual outfits and not his other one. The raven looked up, about to question the doctor but he had already left the room.

The raven gave a huff but collected all his things he could see and continued on, out of the room. He stepped out to see Celty putting on her helmet. Somewhat reluctantly, Izaya noticed, she motioned him to follow. He smirked at her lightly but followed as she led him to her bike.

In no time the two had ridden all the way to the flea's apartment and the Dullahan was dropping the informant off. The raven gave a wave, thanking the woman before she jetted off lightning quick, obviously eager to be away from the raven.

The raven only shook his head, chuckling before making his way to his apartment. He looked inside the, amazingly, intact door to see the whole thing completely trashed. There were piles of glass here and rubble there. His couch was ruined and one of his computers was smashed. Thank god he always backed up his information. He simply sighed, really not feeling like touching any of it.

"Shizu-chan better be paying for all this, he did trash my apartment."

He muttered, knowing full well the bodyguard could hardly afford paying it back. He walked into his bedroom, untouched, thank god. He collapsed onto the bed, ingnoring the slight dull pain he felt as he did. He looked up at the ceiling as questions buzzed through his mind. Why had that brute helped him? Why hadn't he just finished him off? The raven groaned, not wanting to answer the questions but, at the same time he was so curious about them. He wanted to find out, he needed to. He thought of what it could be, going through all the options. Shinra could've lied, but, he was a bad liar so Izaya doubted that. The male continued on, thining of things, his outcomes giving him a false sense of hope an a swell in his chest. No, that couldn't be the reason, he didn't want to believe it would be! Why did the damn brute have to do this to him! Why!

Feeling somewhat angry, mixed with many more conflicting emotions the informant got out his phone.

* * *

><p>The bodyguard stormed in, ignoring the rubble and found the raven immediately. He growled, his face full of anger. What he was met with, though, was an odd sight. The raven was looking down, standing by the door, his eyes hidden and his face blank. The brute stood still for a moment, not knowing what was wrong before the raven spoke.<p>

"Why."

His voice was quite monotone, the raven trying to keep it clear of his emotions. The brute moved, not quiet hearing the flea.

"What?"

The raven spoke louder this time, still not looking to the brute.

"_Why._"

"Why what?"

The brute asked, having no idea what the raven was talking about. His answer seemed to spark some sort of anger that was in the raven because at that moment he looked up, eyes angry and shining as he punched the brute square in the chest.

"Why did you help me! Why, tell me, you damn protozoan!"

This reaction made the bodyguard frown and stepped away from the aggressive raven. He was getting angry now as well.

"Why the hell does anyone help someone, flea?"

He yelled back, holding an arm out to block another sloppy punch from the brute. This seemed to enrage the informant that much more and again he yelled and punched at the brute, his eyes beginning to tear up.

"Tell me why!"

The bodyguard snapped at this, the flea's ungrateful behaviour to being helped. He looked angrily at the flea, holding both of his wrists tightly between his hands to stop the raven from punching him.

"Because I fucking care about you flea! That's why!"

The raven paused, his whole being froze. No way, the brute didn't, he couldn't have. No, no. No, stop, no, don't.

Izaya looked to the ground, he couldn't believe his ears, the monster had just said that. His heart was pounding, but, he couldn't, he shouldn't. He shouldn't be happy about this. He was to love his humans and only his humans! He was not to love anyone specifically. He was a god, not some lowly human. He did not let things like his heart interfere in his business and his hate filled bond was certainly his business.

He moved from the bodyguard's grip and got out his switchblade, holding it up to a quiet Shizuo.

"Go."

So much meaning behind such one word. The raven didn't dare look at the brute as he did this, scared his emotions may start to get out of line. He already felt himself begin to tear up. It didn't help that the brute was just standing there, all anger gone and instead shock and confusion.

"What the hell, fle-?"

"I said go! Now!"

The raven shouted, his switchblade being thrown through the air and almost hitting Shizuo's head. It lodged into the wall beside the male who had his eyes wide open. His expression changed, though, and turned to a more normal, angry one.

"You know what, flea? I've fucking had it with you! I hope you fucking die alone. Good fucking riddance!"

The brute said angrily before he stormed off.

The raven stared blankly ahead at nothing as he felt tears start to well up in his eyes. He had wanted it, the blonde had said he cared! He had said he cared! But, instead of doing what his heart wished, what he really wanted, he did something else, something stupid that he knew would ruin everything. And why had he done that? Because he couldn't allow himself to reach out and take that care. He just couldn't. Now that the opportunity had presented itself and left, the raven didn't even know why he banned himself from indulging in such wishes he so desperately wanted. He didn't know why he had refused the blonde's unspoken confession.

_"You pushed him too far... I warned you ... "_

The raven sank down to the floor, his head against his knees as silent tears fell from his eyes. He knew the voice was right, he knew he'd pushed the brute too far this time, he knew all of it.

For the first time in his whole life Izaya Orihara was feeling regret for a decision he had made. He'd screwed up and now he'd never have a chance.

The informant closed his eyes letting the tears flow. He sat in silence before the darker voice from days before returned.

_**"He'll never love you now."**_

He couldn't help agreeing. There was no hope left, any small slim chance he had was now shattered all because he pushed things too far, exceeded the boundaries and this time it didn't work out.

"There's nothing I can do. I pushed it too far and this time I pushed it over the edge..."

_"There's still hope. You can try and fix it. "_


	13. In his head

_**Alright! This is a new chapter! It's mostly just Izaya thinking, but, I hope it's alright. And yes, there are a few alternates in this, but, they won't interfere too much. I hope no one minds them.**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Durarara!**_

The informant got up, moving over to his wall where his flick blade was embedded. He pulled at it, a couple of times, before the wall gave up it's possession of the blade and the informant threw it half heartedly onto what was left of his couch.

He gave a sigh, looking at the door. That was where the brute had left, he had left and as he left he took with him what little hope the raven had. Now, he felt like there really was no hope. He gave a dry, humourless chuckle.

He shouldn't have even considered it a possibility. How stupid of him! Why even bother getting his hopes up? He knew reality, he knew it were impossible; it would never happen.

The male gave a sigh and fell back on his bed, turning to his side and curling up. Things couldn't change, they were in too deep to turn back and there wasn't another pass or cross roads or anything to be seen. Just an endless straight road, the same one they'd travelled since they'd first seen each other. Maybe if the informant hadn't acted as he did. Would it have come out differently? Perhaps, but, Izaya enjoyed being who he was and doing what he ultimately does best while having fun and finding entertainment at the same time. He couldn't deny that he didn't wish to change. But, maybe he needed to change in order for his small wish to be acknowledged.

Would that be all it took; small change on his part? Maybe, but, then again, who was to say the brute even swung that way? To many people he sure didn't seem to, not that the monster seemed all that interested in the disgusting emotion called love anyway. It's not like he was as 'blatantly obvious' as the informant. Well, maybe not 'blatantly obvious' but, in comparison it could possibly be seen that way.

Who's to say the informant had a chance in the first place? Who's to say the informant _ever_ had a chance? The informant could be wasting his time in all of this; in fact, some might find it absurd, the informant trying to make the monster fall for him, how absurd. They were supposed to hate each other, from the very beginning that was how it should be, but, life was unpredictable and love was annoyingly the same.

Still, the informant was unable to love, right? He loved all humans, yes, but he was unable to be _in love._ There was a difference, you see. So, he was unable to love one human specifically because he loved them all...but...

"Shizu-chan isn't human..."

He said to himself, sighing. Out of everyone in both Ikebukuro and Shinjuku and possibly the world the monster was probably the only person Izaya could love, the only one that would qualify. He was unpredictable, so, Izaya wouldn't grow bored. He was interesting and no matter what Izaya did he was unable to neither completely predict all his moves and thoughts nor manipulate the monster. He was a formidable foe, he admitted freely, he would be a perfect match. Even so, there was just too much hate, the informant had done too much to the blonde, he rationalized.

"It's too late... It's impossible."

"_Don't think like that! Nothing is impossible! You should know that by now! You're Izaya Orihara!"_

The informant frowned; there was that damn optimistic voice in his head again. He had no idea where that had come from. He knew he didn't have some multiple personality disorder or anything of the sort, so, when had it, and that other, darker voice surfaced? When had he started hearing them?

He gave a sigh; he really didn't feel like thinking more on the subject right now. He really didn't feel like doing anything. With what little energy he had left he lyed back on his bed, his whole body feeling exhausted. He felt sleep pull at his eyes and decided to give into his body's need for sleep. It had been a long day and he felt he deserved a little sleep.

His eyes closed and his mind drifted off. All he could see was black, comforting peaceful black. He gave a sigh and turned over before he noticed a flash. He opened his eyes, looking around. He was in a plain white room. No door, no window; nothing, just four walls and two white chairs.

He found himself sitting in the chair and as he looked back he caught a figure sitting opposite him. The figure was sitting as he was and he looked like him, but, at the same time there were differences. His clothes, first of all, were the most obvious difference. Instead of all black it was all white and instead of brown fur he had pink. The informant moved closer, inspecting the other further. His eyes were also different, instead of having brown, almost red, eyes the other had bright pink.

The face of the other raven turned into a beaming smile and he began to speak. His voice identical to the other's except his voice was dripping in happiness as he hugged the slightly confused informant.

"_Ah~ we finally get to meet! "_

"Who are you?"

"_I'm Psyche~"_

"Psyche…right, what are you and where are we?"

"_Ah, I'm a voice in your head."_

The informant gave a sigh and looked to the male with a straight face feeling slightly irritated with this 'Psyche'.

"Obviously, I could already guess that."

The pink eyed male gave a pout before puffing out his cheeks, trying to think of a way to explain it.

"_You know how you watch cartoons and they have the little devil and angel on your shoulder? Well, I'm like that little angel."_

The informant gave a nod, that made sense, but, still, he had a few more unanswered questions.

"I see, so, if you're the angel then who's the devil and you still haven't told me where we are exactly."

"_Ah~ Well, Roppi-chan is the devil~ and we are in your head."_

The other said cheerfully, clapping his hands slightly as he more or less beamed at the other. The informant simply looked at him before nodding slightly.

"Does this 'Roppi-chan' look like me as well or is that only you?"

"_Roppi-chan looks like Iza-chan too! Roppi-chan looks exactly like Iza-chan except his fur is red!"_

The informant gave a nod before sighing and looking to the male.

"So, why am I here? I just wanted to sleep and forget all this happened."

"_Iza-chan is here because I'm going to help Iza-chan fix things."_

The informant frowned, this 'Psyche' had been saying that quite a lot and frankly it was starting to get annoying.

"Oh? And how do you plan to do that, huh?"

"_Iza-chan will have to apologise and make it up to him. That way Iza-chan can fix it and be happy."_

The informant gave a growl. This guy was crazy! How could he fix it? Couldn't he see it was already unrepairable?

"Look, didn't you hear me before? It's impossible to fix this! I've completely ruined it! Did you see him? Did you hear what he said? He doesn't care anymore! We can't fix it, it's impossible!"

This made the other pull back a bit, his bottom lip quivering. It was such a pitiful look; he hated seeing such a look on his face. He gave a disgusted scowl to Psyche before he looked around, how did he get out of here?

The pink eyed male saw that the informant wanted to get out and, with a sniffle, he clicked his fingers. The informant opened his eyes to see his usual room. He scowled to the ceiling, rubbing his throbbing head as he leaned back and sunk into the mattress.

In his head the small pink eyed angel began to sob gently and quietly, not liking to be yelled at. However, he knew Izaya hadn't meant it, he was wound up and emotional, so, Psyche didn't hold it against him, still, the little voice in the informant's head hoped that the raven would listen and fix this, it would be the only way he could see Tsu-chan again.

_**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I thank everyone who has been reviewing and reading, once again. Knowing that people are liking my fic just makes me so happy ^ - ^**_

_**I thank you all!**_


	14. Visit from the devil

_**New chapter for you all~ Roppi appears in this one and I hope the way I portray him is alright with everyone. Alright, enjoy~**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Durarara! Or the alts used in this fic.**_

* * *

><p><em><em>The informant glared at his secretary who looked happier than usual. Obviously she was thinking of her brother; how disgusting. He continued to glare, burning holes into the side of her head and she continued her work, a smile on her face. A SMILE!

"Urgh, would you quit being so happy! It's so disgusting!"

The raven whined as he slumped on his desk, his mouse moving at a slow pace around the computer screen. The female just turned, gave him a glare before her face turned neutral once more.

"What's got you so worked up?"

She asked with a half interested tone, she didn't care, but, it was odd having the informant being so quiet. Usually he was boasting about a plan here and a human there and blah, blah, blah. So, it was odd having him be so quiet.

The raven just ignored her question, too tired to even bother coming up with a witty and clever comeback to keep her in her place and shut her up. He hadn't gotten much sleep the previous night, he'd been plagued by a white 'angel' in his dreams and he couldn't get to sleep afterwards.

He leaned back in his chair, twiddling his thumbs as he looked tiredly at the computer screen. He gave a sigh after a second and shut everything down before turning to Namie.

"You can have the rest of the day off."

He said, motioning for her to leave. She was about to speak but Izaya interjected.

"I know, you better be payed. Just leave."

The secretary raced off, thanking whatever it is in the universe that had done this to Izaya.

Said informant moved into his bedroom a second later before feeling restless in the room. With a huff he moved from the room, grabbing his coat and decided to go outside. He walked around, and, it was like the world was against him!

Couples hugging here, people kissing there, it was all around him!

"**Humans are such pitiful creatures; they allow their emotions to rule over them, the most disgusting being love."**

The informant couldn't help but agree with the voice and continued to listen to it's almost hypnotizing vice as it continued on.

"**You are above humans; you are above being prey to your emotions. They do no hold you in their grasp. You are the free bird while they are caged birds; caged by their emotions, by love."**

Again, the informant agreed, he was swaying towards the voice's words. He was their god, he was above them, so, naturally he should be above human weaknesses as well. Love was the biggest weakness a human being had. You could bend them at your will, twirl them and make them dance like a puppet just by threatening them with harming a loved one.

And yet, with all this Izaya couldn't help but feel a jealousy towards these pitiful humans as he walked through Ikebukuro. How dare they be happy when he wasn't! How dare they have their wishes come true! How dare they find their soul mate! How dare they show off and bloat about their love when their god had none! How dare they!

The informant looked up to see the brute, off in the distance but impossible to miss. He felt a thump in his chest and moved towards the brute, perhaps they could all just forget about this and go back to how things were. God back to the fighting and the hate before all these feelings were know and shown and expressed.

He walked closer, hoping for the brute to react, for him to throw something, anything. The brute turned, locked eyes for five seconds and walked on. This reaction was unusual, completely unpredicted and above all else, a stab to the chest. He wasn't even worth hating anymore? Was that it? Was he just not even worth the effort to pull out a stop sign? Not even a yell?

The informant walked on, not showing the other how much that one movement, that one moment of realising his existence and simply ignoring it, hurt him so. He walked back to his apartment, not feeling the motivation to do anything.

"**You see? He doesn't love you anymore. He's moved on, he doesn't need you anymore. You don't need him either. He's a monster, in human. You are a god, you are above him and you are above humans and their disgusting emotions."**

The informant's eyes were lulled shut as he lyed back on his couch, the voice soothing him, coaxing him into sleep. Once again, he noticed a light and he opened his eyes. He was in a familiar place, inside his head. He looked around, expecting Psyche to be there in front of him, however, he saw another individual lounging in a chair opposite him.

It was like looking in a mirror, only, there were differences. This other version of him was almost identical except for his deadly and piercing red eyes and red fur trimmed jacket. The male was lounging, his posture relaxed but his eyes deadly. He had the switch blade in hand and he was running his fingers over the edge, testing how sharp it was before he brought the blade to his lips and lapped up the small drop of blood at the end.

The informant watched, already having a clue at who this was.

"You're Roppi-chan I believe."

He asked calmly. The other simply nodded, a frown on his face.

**"Correct. I assume that you've already met Psyche?"**

He said in a calm voice. He paused, waiting for the other to nod before continuing.

"**Don't listen to him. That angel is delusional; thinking he can fix things. You saw how Shizuo looked at you. You heard what he said. He doesn't care, he wants you to die."**

The other stayed quiet but nodded. The other's voice was persuasive, his tone hypnotic. He was growing more and more in agreement with this 'Roppi-chan.'

"What should I do about it, then?"

To this question the devil grinned, standing and almost prowling over to the other before he leaned forward, knee between the others legs and arms on the arm rests either side the other's body. He smirked, moving closer as his red eyes glowed with danger and an evil temptation.

"**You are to make his life hell. You remember how angry he got at the fake photo of his brother and you? Remember how you felt, remember the adrenaline? Wouldn't it be good to feel that again?"**

The devil breathed as he leaned in and ghosted his breath to the informant's ear. Said informant closed his eyes, thinking back to the feelings he'd experienced, and the devil smirked continuing.

"**You want to feel them again, don't you? I know you do. The only way is to keep going further. Next time you should really do a picture with his brother and then a video and then maybe give him a live performance. He'd surely go crazy then, really show off the peak of his rage, his strength and you'd get more of the feeling, more of that adrenaline, you'd get so much more…."**

With a sharp bite to the ear the raven awoke, panting and sweating slightly. He rubbed an arm over his forehead as he flopped back onto his couch and thought over what had just happened.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oh yeah~ Sexy Roppi is sexy~<strong>_

_**Anyway, I hope you like this chapter.**_

_**I thank everyone, again, who reviews and comments and favs and **_

_**All of that. You make me happy !**_


	15. Sunglasses and a note

_**Alright, chapter 15~ just a quick note for you guys so you don't get confused. Shizuo has already had that 'meeting' with Tsugaru and Tsuki (his angel and devil) so he talks to them freely and so forth. Hope this clears up any future confusion as you read this.**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't Own Durarara! or the alternates~**_

* * *

><p><strong>"Y-You did the right thing, Shizuo. I-It's for the best."<strong>

Even with the somewhat comforting tone of the voice didn't help. He paced around his room, a hand running haphazardly through his hair.

"I don't know, what if it wasn't the right thing to do? What if I just screwed it up further?"

**"I-It's for the best, you know that. Just ignore him. We don't want you to get hurt anymore than you are."**

The other voice, whose tone was calmer and more mature couldn't help but agree with the last part.

_"I have to agree with the last bit. We don't want you to get hurt again. However, you should go talk and try to talk to him. A problem won't be fixed simply by ignoring it."_

**"A-ah, but, talking might not work. You know how **_**he**_** is. He could just tease you and make it worse. What if he was just doing this to t-toy with you?"**

The bodyguard sat on his bed, head in his hands and his elbows resting on his knees. The two voices in his head were having a calm verbal battle, both looking to try and sway the brute to their side. Of course, they both wanted what was best for the brute and they didn't want to see him get hurt, however, the two had different views on what was best for him.

One thought what was best was to stay away from the informant, the source of the brute's pain while the other thought that making amends and trying to fix things between the two so they may be on better terms would be best.

Right now the monster of Ikebukuro did want to hear any of it. He was getting a headache from all these voices in his head.

"Could you two just shut up? I'm getting a headache."

The two promptly apologised and soon their presence in his head disappeared leaving it considerably quieter. He gave a sigh, lying back on his bed and looking at the ceiling. He had the day off today and he was considering just staying inside, alone well, not completely alone, but, he knew that would do no good. Just like Tsugaru had said; 'Ignoring problems won't fix them.' But, still, there was always the thought that the male was just playing him like a game. This could just be another way to hurt him.

He now knew that the photo had been fake. He'd called his younger brother and spoke to him. He had said he had no idea about a photo and he hadn't been in touch with Izaya at all. So, that made it somewhat, a little better. Still, it was only more evidence that this could all just be another round for his game of 'torture the monster and get amusement out of it'.

The brute gave a growl and moved off his bed, getting dressed for the day. He still hadn't got his sunglasses, damn it! That stupid louse still had them.

The brute was thinking about marching over to that flea's office and demand his sunglasses be given back, but, when he opened his front door he looked down to see the head accessory lying gently on the floor and a note underneath them. He picked both up carefully, as if they were a bomb and began to read the note.

_Neh, Shizu-chan~ _

_If you're reading this that means you've found your glasses!_

_Good for you! You may be less of a protozoan than I thought._

_Ahahaha, bye~ xoxox_

The brute gave a growl but slipped the glasses on and threw the note inside his apartment before closing the door behind him.

The Tsugaru inside him gave a slight nod. It seemed like the informant may be trying to fix things, which means that Psyche was already doing his job. Tsuki also noticed this and bit his lip gently, his fingers fiddling with his scarf as he thought back to Roppi. He was missing the male, but, he had a job to do, that was why he was here.

* * *

><p>The informant sat back down on the new couch in his apartment. He'd had the whole thing fixed up with all new furniture and everything. He had wanted to use the brute's money, but he thought against that, mostly because he was talked out of it by, the annoying, little angel in his head who was currently singing praises to him.<p>

"_Ah~ Iza-chan~ See, that wasn't so hard! Being nice to Shizu-chan will make him like you more!"_

The informant rubbed his head, the angel's voice getting on his nerves. Yes, he'd done a nice thing, but he failed to see just how one nice thing could really make anything better.

"Yes, I did _one_ nice thing. I fail to see how that will change anything, though."

He said as he felt a headache coming in.

"_Ah, it won't change anything yet. But! Shizu-chan will see now that Iza-chan isn't completely bad. All Iza-chan has to do now is keep doing nice things to make up for all the bad things that Iza-chan did."_

The informant nodded, that did make sense. He could see how the angle's words were true, still, he could still hear the slight echoing of the devil's words in his head repeating. The angel caught this and immediately cut in, not wanting the informant to be swayed anymore from his side.

"_Ah! Iza-chan, you should make cupcakes again for Shizu-chan! This time, you can make them extra yummy and without the laxatives."_

To this the informant chuckled. Oh, those laxatives were hilarious, he had to admit. That brute's face! It was priceless to see!

"**If you make him cupcakes he'll be suspicious. I bet he'll just stomp on them, he won't even consider them. He'll do the same to you if you aren't careful. He'll just squash your hopes; you shouldn't allow him to do that. You're better than him."**

And Roppi wasn't going to let the angel have his way. The informant was slightly cautious of this devil's voice. Folklore spoke of devils as evil creatures who were on par, power wise, as gods. So, the informant made a mental note to stay wary of him.

The raven rubbed his chest, leaning back on his couch thinking about it. The devil was right, knowing that giving him cupcakes or any real sweet again would be pointless since the monster would be suspicious.

"_Ah! But, he has a big sweet tooth, doesn't he? If you make really, really yummy looking ones he simply couldn't resist, right?"_

The informant gave a nod, remaining silent before standing up and moving to his computer. Opening a search engine he began looking around. Soon he printed off a recipe and went into the kitchen to begin baking.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, hope this one was alright~!<strong>

**Thanks again everyone for reviews, comments and just reading along!**

**You guys are like, the best, really. *hugs you all***


	16. Night time visit

_**Alright, chapter 16 for you all~**_

_**I thank everyone immensly for the reviews! I can't believe I've reached the 40 mark and then some!**_

_**I thank you all so much! really, thank you! I dedicate this chapter to all my lovely reviewers, you make me smile!**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own durarara! or alts!**_

* * *

><p>The informant gave a grin as he stared at his masterpieces. It had taken him a couple of trys and a couple of hours to get them absolutely perfect. He whipped this brow from the small amount that had accumulated and stared at the product of his work.<p>

"That stupid brute better eat these, I spent hours making these for him."

The flea said, frowning slightly as he stood, hands on his hips. The little angel in his head pipped up at that, Izaya could hear the large smile in his voice.

"_Ah~ they're PERFECT~! He will DEFINITELY love them~"_

The informant sighed; Psyche had been pretty much like that the whole time he'd been cooking. He was getting irritated.

"Psyche… did I tell you to stop talking? Your voice is giving me a headache."

"_Ah, sorry Iza-chan~ I couldn't help it. I'm just so excited!"_

"What is there to be excited about? It's just cupcakes, it's not that big."

The informant looked away from the sweets his arms crossing over his chest. The informant wasn't one to spout out doing something nice and especially for the blonde. So, if anyone asked he's simply deny it until they were blue.

He rubbed his head checking the time. It was early into the morning and he had a few more hours left to go, or, he could try and sneak into the brute's house now. He bit his lip. Decisions, decisions, decisions.

"_You should wait…no, you should go now! Then you can leave it as a good morning present! AND you can see his sleeping face~ I bet it's cute!"_

The pink eyed angel gushed as he bounced up and down happily, of course, the other couldn't see that. The devil was lying low. If things went as he assumed the informant would travel to the brute's house. Then the devil could merely coax the informant into doing harm to the brute and not good.

Indeed, the informant decided to go and so he grabbed his coat and slung it over his shoulders. He moved to the cupcakes that were placed on a plain serving plate. He grabbed a piece of paper and pen before taking the objects out of his apartment and towards the brutes.

This would certainly be a risky move, however, the informant trusted his skills enough to know he should be able to get out of any circumstance that could or would arise.

The walk to the brute's wasn't that far nor that long. He made it in relatively no time and soon he had his 'key' in the lock and the door open. He sneaked in, making sure to stay quiet. He knew the brute was a relatively heavy sleeper, but, the brute was unpredictable, so, again the informant made sure to expect the unexpected.

He moved in, hearing a light, very slight snoring sound. He guessed it was the brute and he moved into the bedroom, only taking a peek. The brute's back was to him and so he couldn't see his face, but, the brute seemed calm, calmer than the informant had ever seen.

"**Do it…."**

Another, more sinister voice came into play and Izaya jumped slightly at it's arrival before he narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Do what?"

He whispered quietly. The reply was almost instantaneous.

"**Cut him. Do it. He won't be expecting it, he's sleeping."**

Again the informant frowned.

"Why should I? That's not what I came here to do."

The devil gave a small growl of annoyance before he began to speak, his hypnotic tone being used once again on the informant to try and sway him to his side of thinking.

"**Remember how he made you cry? He, the monster of Ikebukuro reduced you, a god, to tears. Don't you see how horrible that is? Don't you see how he needs t be punished for making a god cry?"**

The hypnotising tone was once again swaying the informant's thoughts and making him lean more to Roppi's side.

"He…..he needs to be punished, correct?"

The devil smiled, he had the informant was trapped in this trance. He manipulated the mighty manipulator with ease.

"**Correct, he needs to be cut. A cut for ever tear he made you shed. Make him cry blood so that he may repay you for crying tears."**

The informant moved closer to the male, moving to the side where he could see him. By now the male was on his back and the informant could see his sleeping face. He stared at it for a moment before he climbed onto the bed and climbed onto the brute. He straddled his waist, moving in close and gazing at the male.

The angel was growing nervous. He was trying to snap the informant out of it but it wasn't working. He wasn't listening. The angel kept trying though, hoping to save both of them from more pain.

The informant got out his flick blade and held it to the male's throat. The devil was urging him on while there was a faint voice of the angel.

"_Don't do it!"_

"**Do it. Do it now!"**

"_No, don't!"_

"**Do it!"**

The informant moved closer so his face was relatively close. He stared at the male, his eyes glazed. However, his trance was wearing off as they fought. Within a minute the informant's cheeks heated up and he abruptly moved back. This caused the bartender to stir. With an almost silent gasp the informant moved quickly putting all his speed and agility to work.

He dashed to the other side of the room, watching the bodyguard stir, turn over and begin to mutter.

"Flea..."

This made the informant pay even more attention to the male. He watched as the male's brow furrowed and his fists clenched. The informant gave a light chuckle. Even in his sleep the brute thought of him.

"_See? You could still have a chance."_

The informant sighed and made his way out of the room and into the kitchen where he had placed the cupcakes. They were chocolate with strawberry icing and surrounded by even more chocolate tipped strawberries. He sighed, getting out both the paper and pen from his pocket. He began to write the note he would leave before he moved from the apartment and went back home to sleep.

* * *

><p>The bodyguard woke up with a growl and a sigh, whipping his brow from the sweat it had collected. He had dreamt of the flea, again. Not even in his dreams could he be left alone.<p>

He stared at his ceiling, inhaling some air before he got out of bed. His last dream had just been odd, and, he didn't want to dwell on it to much. All he wanted was a long glass of milk to calm his nerves.

He moved from his bed and into the kitchen, he opened his fridge to see, beside his bottles of milk, was a plate of cupcakes. He arched a brow and suspiciously took them out. He placed the plate on the bench and stared at it. They looked so freaking delicious, and yet, he hadn't put them there, so, he had his suspitions.

"**Look, there's a note."**

The devil pointed out quietly. The brute looked to see, indeed, there was a piece of paper amoungst the chocolate dipped strawberries. He took the note and read.

_Look here!_

_Shizu-chan found the cupcakes too!_

_Congratulations! _

_Now, you better eat them~_

_It took me all night to make these just right for you, you protozoan._

_Later~ xoxox_

The brute growled and pushed the plate away, not even considering them again.

"Damn flea's just trying to poison me again!"

The angel looked at the scene and sighed.

"_Shizuo… maybe you should try one. I don't think these one are poisoned…You should at least give them one try. With your body a small bite won't hurt you."_

The brute nodded slowly feeling the sugar call out to him. Tsuki bit his lip, unsure about this.

"**A-ah, Shizuo…. I don't think you should eat them. What if he did poison them… who knows what it would do to you?"**

The brute again, nodded, seeing that both could be right. He scratched his chin and continued to stare at the oh so tempting desserts.

"_Think about it, Shizuo. They should be fine. Has Izaya ever pulled the same trick twice on someone?"_

The brute just stood for a moment before he took the place and placed them in the fridge.

"Yes, yes he has."

The angel was quiet after that and shook his head as the brute began to down a bottle of milk.

"_Shizuo, come on, one bite won't hurt."_

The brute considered this before sighing. He went back to the fridge, taking out one cupcake and taking a small bite from it. The overall taste exploded on his mouth and he closed his eyes. They were like heaven in a patty pan. They were so freaking good. Shizuo had to use all his strength to stop at just one bite.

He licked his lips and stood still.

"_See, it was good and you're alright."_

"It could be slow acting like that other stuff he put in."

"_Then wait out the rest of the day and if you feel fine then you can eat the rest."_

The brute sighed and nodded to the voice of reason in his head before leaving for work.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Again, I thank you all!<strong>_


	17. Cleaning and Washing

_**NEW CHAPTER~ Woot! Alright, hope you guys all love it~**_

_**I'm soo happy right now~ Like, almost 50 reviews and only**_

_**17 chapters! I'm like, Oh god. So happy you wouldn't even**_

_**know. xDDD ok, enjoy~**_

* * *

><p>True to his word the brute had waited out the day, and, he was pleasantly surprised that he hadn't had any weird side effects from eating the supposedly poisoned cupcakes. So, once he got home he immediately downed the cupcakes savouring the taste while at the same time trying to shovel them down as quickly as possible. They were just that good, almost <em>orgasmic<em>.

"_I told you they weren't poisonous. I think you should at least trust him a bit more."_

The brute snorted as he finished off another cupcake, licking the icing from his finger before pausing to speak.

"Even if nothing bad happened, this is still a pretty rare occurrence. I don't think I can trust him completely yet."

Another cupcake met their demise as he went down the brute's throat. Tsugaru, inside the brute's head simply sighed and shook his head lightly. Tsuki just stayed quiet, he didn't feel he needed to say much since the brute was already cautious and suspicious of whatever the brute did.

* * *

><p>The raven sighed as he finished off another client's work. It was another one of those 'my husband is cheating' kinds of things and they were beginning to bore him. They were all the same, perfume left on jumpers, photo's sent and all that, it wasn't as fun as it used to be, still he continued to do them just to see the devastated face of the poor wife, and in one circumstance husband, as the news was broken.<p>

Psyche, ever the optimist, was giggling on about something while Roppi was no where to be heard. The raven assumed he was somewhere in the dark recesses of his mind doing, well, god knows what. He didn't really pay any mind to care.

"_Do you think he's eaten the cupcakes? I think so! He probably like them too! He probably ate them all in one go!"_

The raven sighed, taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes, it was another of his late nights. Staying up yet again to gather information that was both work related and non-work related.

"Psyche, didn't I tell you to keep quiet? I'm trying to work and your voice is giving me a headache."

"_Ah, sorry Iza-chan~! I just wanted to know if you thought Shizu-chan ate the cupcakes!"_

The informant just shook his head while his fore finger and thumb rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"I don't know if he did or not. I don't care right now, I'm busy."

"_Ah, but don't you want to know? You put all your heart into them!"_

"**Psyche, shut up. Your voice is irritating the both of us."**

The devil said. Turns out he was getting some rest, though he may not even need it, but he couldn't because of the angel's voice.

"**Besides, we all know that the inhuman monster probably threw them away. He probably thought they were poisonous and threw them out despite whatever was put in them. Don't even bother getting your hopes up, they'll only be crushed."**

After that the dark presence the informant could feel in his mind disappeared and he was left with only Psyche once more.

Said angel puffed out his cheeks and crossed his arms over his body as he stared off to where the devil had left from.

"_Roppi-chan is so mean! I'm sure Shizu-chan ate them all and loved them! Don't listen to Roppi-chan, he's just being a meanie."_

Again the informant sighed out of frustration and all this talk about Shizu-chan. Nothing would change, even if he did all of these nice things! The brute had said so himself, he wasn't going to care anymore and he had said it with such finality that the raven really believed that his one and only chance at the thing he desperately wanted had just exploded.

"_Iza-chan~ you're thinking mopey again! Remember think positive! Just keep swimming, just keep swimming, just keep swimming, swimming, swimming~"_

The male gave a growl, the stupid angel was singing again! This was getting too annoying. He glared at the computer screen reflection of hiself, saving his files and closing them down before pushing away from his desk.

"Ok, what do I have to do to make you stop singing?"

He asked, exasperated. The angel merely giggled and Izaya could imagine the angel would be trying to cuddle up to him at this point.

"_Nothing hard~ Iza-chan should just be nice to Shizu-chan again. Make up for all the meanie things you did!"_

The male felt the need to roll his eyes. He rubbed his temples, his head throbbing at all the joy and cheerfulness he'd been exposed to today.

"And how do I do that exactly? I've already given his glasses abck and I've made him cupcakes, what else could there be?"

"_Iza-chan should do Shizu-chan's laundry!"_

"Do his laundry? What do I look like, that brute's maid?"

The angel sighed and 'tutted' the informant who scowled at nothing.

"_Iza-chan made Shizu-chan's shirts pink last time, so, now Iza-chan should do Shizu-chan's laundry again so that he can apologise for that."_

"As if I'd apologise to that brute, no matter what I don't apologies to anyone!"

"_Come on, Iza-chan, please~!"_

The informant could imagine the angel practically begging him to do this.

"No. I already said I wouldn't so give up now."

"_PLEASE~"_

"No."

"_PLEASE, PLEASE, PLLLLEEEEAAAASSSSEEEEE~"_

The informant sighed and rubbed his throbbing head.

"If I do this will you shut up?"

"_Yes."_

The angel clapped a little, obviously happy about the informant agreeing. This only made the informant groan.

"Fine, I'll go then, only to shut you up."

And so, the informant found himself, once again, in the wee early hours of the morning in the brute's house. Again he peeked into the room and gazed at the sleeping face of the brute. It really was weird how he expressed how disgustingly desperate stalkers were, and yet, here he was practically being a stalker. With a huff he moved from the door after one last glance.

He moved to the oh so familiar laundry and found the basket of dirty clothes full. He sighed, opening the machine and loading up the machine. He put in the needed washing liquid and all that and soon it was washing. While he was waiting for it to finish he went around and, as instructed by Psyche, he cleaned up his house a bit.

Once that was done he, again, left a note for the male similar to his two previous ones before he went back to put the washing in the dryer. Once that was finished he stacked the clothes up, all neatly folded and left the note on top before he went to take a sneak at the brute once more. He sighed and left not a moment later. However, before he was fully out the door Psyche stopped him.

"_Wait! Iza-chan you forgot something!"_

"What? I did everything."

"_Iza-chan forgot to give Shizu-chan a kiss."_

The male froze and he felt his cheeks heaten slightly but he willed it to go away.

"W-what? No."

"_PLEASE~"_

"No."

And with that the angel pouted and continued with his begging however the informant was stubborn about this. He wasn't going to kiss that brute! What if he woke up? He'd be so dead!

With that he went home with a whiny angel in his head.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Forgot disclaimer - -' Anyway you guys know I don't own Durarara! it sucks, yeah?<strong>_

_**Anyway, love you all! **_


	18. Tell him! End him!

_**Hello everyone~ It's Alt here! Another lovely chapter, but, I believe that the story is drifting to it's end~ T^T I hope you all know that I'll miss you all! But, have no fear! I will have more fics coming long in the future and then we may meet again.**_

_**There are still one or two more chapters, so stay tuned for those. Also, again I would love to thank all those who reviewed! I'm so happy so many people like this story! Anyway, enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><em><em>The bartender woke up and began his usual morning routine. First he looked around the house, inspecting every inch for any abnormalities.

"_Is this really necessary? You know nothing bad has happened to you all week, right?"_

"It's _always_ necessary when it comes to that flea. Regardless of his odd new 'good deed' faze it doesn't change the fact that he's a good for nothing, manipulative asshole."

"_Do you honestly believe all that? Is that what you believe him to be?"_

"Yes."

"_I don't believe you."_

"Well, then you're an idiot for thinking there is anything more."

The blonde angel sighed and looked over to the devil who was just sitting there, quietly, twiddling his thumbs and nervously messing with his scarf. His gaze stayed on the other before he looked away, smoking on his pipe calmly as he watched things unfold. It seemed that he hadn't gotten very far with Shizuo; however, his partner seemed to be doing a good job on Izaya. That, he believed, was a good thing, however, he knew of the other devil that was far worse than the one across from him. He had to admit he was worried about the outcome of this; however, he kept positive and high belief in Psyche's abilities.

The brute stepped into his laundry and paused, eyes scrunching at the sight. His clothes were all folded looking very innocent. He was sure he hadn't washed them, and yet, there they were washed, dried and ironed, all in a neat pile. He spotted a note at the top and picked it up, still looking over his things.

_Ah, it seems that you aren't as much of a protozoan as I thought!_

_To think that you found these! Good job!_

_I'm pleasantly surprised~ _

_Well, later~_

_P.S: Cute underwear (- . ^)_

The brute growled as he looked through his pile of clothes, and, just as he expected he found pairs of odd, flamboyant and obviously customised underwear in place of his usual plain boxers. He heard laughter from inside his head, it was faint and low, but, it was still there.

"Oi! Shut up!"

He yelled as he stuffed all the 'I love Izaya Orihara' underwear into the rubbish. His face scowling at the laundry.

"_It wasn't that bad, Shizuo. It's not like it harmed you in anyway."_

"**What if it had itching poweder in it? A-Ah? Do you tink there is itching poweder in the rest of the clothes?"**

"_I doubt it, isn't that a little childish?"_

"Have you seen the flea? Childish won't stop him."

"_Have some faith, Shizuo."_

The brute just gave a growl, grabbed his clothes and threw them back in the wash before grabbing some semi clean clothing from his room, throwing it on and marched to the door. He closed it with a loud bang as he headed to his destination, Izaya's apartment.

How dare that flea take all his underwear! He wanted them back, damn it! The hell did he think he was stealing them and replacing them with those horribly disturbing ones. To think anyone would actually wear them! No one in their right mind should or would!

* * *

><p>"<em>Do you think he'll like them~"<em>

The little angel asked, his face in a wide, beaming smile and his hands by his side as he swung his feet to and fro. The informant sighed as he sat at his office desk.

"I doubt it."

"**He's probably thrown them away, I bet he's on his way right now to get his old underwear back. You should've burnt them like I said."**

"_No! Roppi-chan said for Iza-chan to burn Shizu-chan's house down!"_

"**I don't see the difference, both of those options would be good even if the latter would've been a much better one to pick."**

"_Iza-chan doesn't want Shizu-chan to die! He doesn't hate him!"_

"**You're an idiot, Psyche. Of course he hates him, this monster is just making him delusional and he's mistaking feelings of hate for other emotions and you're only making it worse. Stop interfering."**

The informant sighed and the angel moved away once again. The little angel just sat quiet before standing up, a determined expression on his face as he called to the devil's retreating form.

"_I'll show you! I'll get Iza-chan to make Shizu-chan love him and I will see Tsu-chan again!"_

The devil stopped at that, his face frowning before it smoothed out and a very cold and calculating smirk came onto his face as he looked back over his shoulder.

"**Will you now? Well then, I guess it's a all for nothing fight from now on, neh Psyche?"**

The angel just nodded, face and posture holding firm and determined as he watched the chuckling devil disappear into those dark realms of their little universe inside the male's head.

The informant rubbed his head and was about to get up when a loud crash was heard and smoke drifted into the room. He looked to his front door and frowned before he sighed and grinned.

"How nice of you to visit, Shizu-chan. I believe I'm correct in thinking that you aren't here for my services or a casual visit."

"Damn right I'm not! Give me back my clothes and stop messing with my head!"

"Messing with your head? I haven't been doing anything of the sort."

"The hell you have! First you torture me and then you do all these weird nice things? What are you planning?"

The male yelled as he stormed over to the male and lifted him up from his seat so high his feet were dangling. The informant held onto the brute's hand, a feeble attempt to try and pry his fingers off of him so he could escape.

"I'm not planning anything, I just figured a change of pace may be in order."

"Like hell you think that, you're planning something! What are you up to!"

He yelled, slamming the informant into the closest wall. The raven looked in front of him, realising how close the male was to him. He willed himself not to blush as this really wasn't the situation for this. The two gazed into each other's eyes, the informant able to see every inch of the male's irritation at his moves.

"**Cut him! Do it now! It's the perfect time! Cut his throat and watch as he bleeds to death! Stab him in the heart! Do it! Do it now!"**

"_No, Iza-chan! Don't do it, think about how cute Shizu-chan looked! Think about how it would feel to be held by him! Everything will work out! You haven't lost all hope!"_

"Flea! Tell me! What the hell is up with you, what are you scheming!"

The male called as his hand went to the male's throat and he held it firm, intent on choking him.

"S-shizu-chan, I…can't tell you…if I can't…..breathe."

"_Shizuo, listen to me. Don't you dare do this, don't you dare!"_

"**S-Shizuo… just leave him. He'll pass out soon, let him live but leave him. Just keep ignoring him."**

"Shut up."

The brute growled under his breath. The informant looked to him, thinking the words were directed to him. The hand around his throat tightened and he put down his usual façade to show the fear in his eyes as he tied to think of a way to get free.

"Tell me, why are you messing with me, why!"

"_Tell him, tell him the real reason!"_

"**Cut him! End him!**

"_Tell him!"_

"**End him!"**

The raven inhaled a large breath, closed his eyes before looking at the male.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ah, disclaimer: Don't own Durarara! I know, if I did Shizaya would probably be canon…but, oh well, there is always future hopes….<strong>_

_**Again, thanks to everyone who reviews, reads and follows. Really, I love you all!**_

_**TT ^ TT**_


	19. Say it! I like you

_**This is it guys. This is the LAST CHAPTER~ There will be two more after this. The Epilogue and**_

_**a little backstory for Tsuki and Roppi which features our two angels~ It's been fun everyone~**_

_**Perhaps I'll see you all another day when I start another fic. **_

_**I thank you all for sticking with it for this long!**_

_**Disclaimer for the last time: I don't own durarara!**_

* * *

><p>"<strong>Don't say it! Say you hate him, say you despise him! Say you wish he were dead!"<strong>

"_Yes! Say it, say it, say you like him! Say you have feelings!"_

"**Don't Say it!"**

"_Say it!"_

"**Don't!"**

"_Say it!"_

"I-I…"

"**Don't say it!"**

"I-I….uh, I."

"Spit it out flea!"

"_Say it! Now, please, say it!"_

"I.."

"_SAY IT!"_

"I like you." There he had said it, finally he had said it. He felt the hand around his neck slip off and he stumbled slightly. He legs were wobbly but they held him up enough. He turned his head away, not wanting to look at the male as he awaited the monster's reaction.

There was a silence that dragged on for what seemed like years and the info broker looked up, finally, to see a confused bartender. He couldn't possibly be hearing this! This was…he was imagining things, right? This, this wasn't real. He hadn't just said that, no, he couldn't. "Wha-what did you say, flea?" The brute asked once more, just to see if he really was just imagining that or if he had actually heard it.

"I said that I like you, you stupid deaf protozoan." He huffed not liking that he had to repeat something like that out loud.

Again silence engulfed the pair. Shizuo couldn't believe this; a majority of himself could not believe it. Hell, even the two inside his head couldn't believe it! The devil's eyes widened and started to mess with his scarf knowing that Roppi wasn't going to be happy about this. Yet, the blonde couldn't help but let out a quiet sigh, it was over, he knew that and he knew what would happen to him now, to Roppi to.

Tsugaru's eyes also widened and so did the smile on his face. He knew it was right to trust in Psyche, despite all the air headed-ness and upbeat childish behaviour the little angel could get things done and could be serious when he needed. His abilities were good and as expected he'd pulled it off. His blue eyes sparked at his emotion. He was so happy, he'd be able to join with Psyche now, and they'd be with each other as these two were. They would now be forever in these two, growing and living off the love between them and helping it grow. Still, he spared a look to the devil who was looking serene. He'd never seen a devil so serene about his own demise, so, it was odd. But, the serene blonde had a feeling that this male wasn't as most devils were, he was too kind to be a devil and idly he wondered how he was a devil when he seemed so much more angelic.

The brute was torn, this was the flea he was talking about. Sure, inside there was a part of him that believed the flea's words, a part that wanted to believe in the small possibility that the informant was telling the truth, however, a much bigger portion of the male didn't believe a word. It was probably just a sick joke, another from a long line that he'd unfortunately experienced. How dare the male toy with him like this! This was just taking it too far. The brute frowned, his eyebrows knotting together as he sent a glare to the raven.

" Don't you fuckin' toy with me, flea. I've had enough of your games."

And with that the brute did a most unusual thing and walked off. The shocked raven had expected a punch or some sort of violence, but, instead he had just stormed off. The pair in the brute's head saw as he walked away and Tsugaru frowned slightly while the devil fiddled with his glasses. He knew that Roppi would want him to try, and, he did, but, he only put in a little effort knowing already that no matter what he did the angels were going to win.

"_Shizuo, I know you don't trust him, but, you saw him, can't you tell he's being honest for once? Can't you trust him once?"_

"**Keep walking, Shizuo. Just keep going, leave."**

The raven stared blankly ahead at nothing, still stunned at the unplanned behaviour of the blonde.

"**See, he rejected you, I warned you, didn't I? He's given you up, he's moved on. Infact, he probably didn't even feel anything to begin with. He's a monster, he doesn't know love and you're a god you don't need it."**

"_Izaya! Listen to me! Get him! Grab him before it's too late! Not all hope is lost! Don't let this opportunity just leave like last time! Go, grab him, get him back!"_

His body snapped into action at the loud and almost desperate commands of the angel and the informant lunged forwards, grabbing the male's hand before he left. He held tight, trying to make the monster stop.

The brute did stop but didn't turn around or say anything. His hand clenched in a fist, a silent warning passing through them as the air around them became thick. The raven took in a large breath. He suddenly felt quite nervous, something so unlike him usually. He looked down, at his hand that was still gripping onto Shizuo's wrist.

"This isn't a game. I'm not lying; can't you believe me just this once?"

He asked, his voice the most sincere it's ever been, probably a once in a lifetime occurrence. The brute paused, looking with wide eyes at such honest words from the flea. He closed his eyes before pulling the flea over and moving his fingers under his chin, making him lift his head up to look into the flea's eyes.

Said flea looked up only to look away feeling quite stupid. He had just said that in front of Shizuo, he still couldn't believe it. He also couldn't help doubting himself. What were the chances of the blonde even considering him? After all he's done?

The flea was snapped out of his melancholy thoughts as he felt a gentle pair of lips press softly against is. In reality it lasted only seconds, yet to the pair it was decades.

The brute pulled back, his face pink as he looked away feeling slightly awkward. The flea had a similar expression only he was looking down. The two stood in silence, both waiting for the other to do something, say something. The brute broke the silence first.

"Just this once...I think I can."

The two looked at each other, amber meeting red as they stood in silence. All was silent for a second, nothing really happening between the two apart from the brute pulling the other into a gentle embrace, however, more was happening in their head.

The blonde devil gave a soft smile as he felt himself fading, his body slowly turning translucent until he was completely gone. The same happened to Roppi only he wasn't as serene about it. The two found themselves floating outside of the two's mind, invisible to all eyes as they watched over the pair. As they watched they could see a faint pink and blue glow emanating from the both of them as the two angels became a permanent part in them.

The red eyed raven turned from the sight, somewhat disgusted with the display of affection. The blonde sighed but looked with loving eyes to the devil and went over to him. The raven looked up, looking to the blonde.

" So you decided to come back."

" I never said I ever left, and, I had no choice back then, I had to go with him."

There was a silence between the two before the blonde broke it, barely mumbling a sentence, however, the other devil managed to catch it.

"I missed you."

The raven gave a rare, small, soft smile as he turned to look to the other who timidly took the other's hand, fingers interlocking and holding the other in place.

"I missed you too."

" It's time to go."

The other nodded and soon, in a soft grew hue they pair disappeared never to be seen from by the two males or the other two angels who were still living within the others.

They had to leave, you see, for the hate that they fed off was now gone from both males meaning that the devil's existence was no more.

* * *

><p><em><strong>TTUTT <strong>_


	20. I would care

_**Just to finish it all off, here is a little ending piece before the epilogue.**_

_**It's bits from the 'Would you care' stories as well as a few little extra's **_

_**thrown in.**_

_**The **_**bold is ****Shizuo**

**and** _Italic is Izaya._

_**Bold and italic is shizuo and izaya.**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't Own Durarara!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Would you care that even if those cupcakes tasted so delicious it was like eating heaven?<strong>

_Would you care if I thought you looked hot in a pink shirt and wished you'd wear one more often?_

**Would you care that I thought you looked really good in that dress and I saved that video?**

_Would you care if I saved that picture of you in that pink shirt as my wallpaper?_

**Would you care that you're the only one close to me?**

_Would you care if I was lonely?_

**Would you care that you're the only one who isn't scared of me?**

_Would you care if I was never scared of you?_

**Would you care that I was more human thank you think?**

_Would you care if I was scared of being human?_

**Would you care that, even if you annoy me I can't bring myself to completely hate you?**

_Would you care that my heart feels like it breaks every time you say that you hate me and that you want to kill me?_

**Would you care that I never intended to kill you?**

_Would you care if I was hoping you'd come bursting through my door, even if it were come to kill me?_

**Would you care that I've thought about bursting into your apartment claiming you've done something to me just so I could see you?**

_Would you care if I feel excited every time I see you?_

**Would you care that even if you're a manipulative flea I still care about you?**

_Would you care if I wished you'd care?_

_**And you would you care that despite everything that's happened I still I love you?**_

_**Yes, I would.**_


	21. Epilogue

_**EPILOGUE~ This centers more about our two devils~**_

_**You thought it was the end for them? Well, they're back, they just don't know it.**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't Own Durarara!**_

* * *

><p>A blonde haired boy was running through the town. He was in a hurry, looking for the train station but he wasn't having any luck. He paused for a second, catching his breath and fixing his glasses before he looked around, his scarf flitting around his form as he messed with his black vest. He was going to be late if he didn't hurry!<p>

He began to run again, looking like a headless chicken in the way that he frantically moved. He was bumping into people left right and centre as they all tried to hurry to work. It was the morning rush hour and the poor innocent blonde was being trampled by the stampede.

He managed to stumble out eventually, but, as a result he ended up tripping and falling over someone. That someone gave a huff as he glared up to the blonde, his almost glowing red eyes piercing into the male's. The blonde's breathing stopped, his heart thumping as he stared at the raven haired male. He looked familiar, somehow. As if they'd met before, however, the blonde was sure he hadn't, right?

"Will you get off me."

The raven said somewhat harshly. This snapped the blonde out of his thoughts and he quickly moved off the male, his face going slightly red.

"A-Ah, s-sorry! I-I tripped, S-sorry!"

The raven just gave a 'tsk' and got up, smoothing down his clothes and making sure he didn't get dirty. He reached a hand into his dark trench coat pocket to reveal a packet of cigarettes. He pulled one out followed by a lighter and lit it.

The blonde stared at this and frowned slightly. Smoking wasn't good for you and for some reason he didn't want this guy to get sick from it.

"A-Ah, sm-smoking is bad for you."

The raven arched an eyebrow, turning to look at the blonde who currently had his face buried in his scarf. He took another inhale before blowing out, his other hand burying into his red trimmed coat. "And? I'm a stranger; I don't even know who you are. Why do you care?"

The blonde was silent, he didn't know why in the world he did care, he just, did. He stayed still for a second, taking his time to better look over the male. He was shorter than him and he was dressed in mainly, black, but, he had bursts of colour on him like the red trimming on his long black trench coat and around the collar of his black shirt. After a second he stuck his hand out, timidly and looked to the male who arched an eyebrow looking questionably at the hand. He made no move to shake hands or whatever else this stupid and weak human was wanting.

"M-my name is Tsukishima."

"And?"

"Wh-what's your name?"

The raven took a second, weighing over things in his mind while he took another in hale from the cigarette in his hand. Exhaling he spoke.

"Hachimenroppi. Why do you want to know my name, pitiful human?"

The blonde smiled at the name, it triggered something in him. It sounded so familiar.

"Now we aren't strangers."

* * *

><p><strong><em>One last little chapter and we're done! Next is just going to be a little chapter to explain why Tsuki is<em>**

**_a devil, really. I'm sure many of you are wondering ; how the hell is Tsuki a devil when he's so sweet and all?_**

**_Well, It'll explain it, in probably a cliche way, but eh, *shrug*_**


	22. Back story

_**Just a little background story for Roppi and Tsuki ft. Psyche and Tsugaru.**_

_**It explains how Tsuki is a devil and yeah, not really part of the story but**_

_**I thought I'd post it up here.**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own durarara! or the alts.**_

* * *

><p>"Where are you going?"<p>

"To the office."

"Why?"

"I'm getting assigned."

The raven looked down feeling somewhat betrayed about all of this. He kept quiet which made the other blonde nervously fiddle with his scarf.

"Who're you getting assigned to?"

"I-I don't know yet."

The raven stayed silent after that and the blonde just looked to the male. He kept waiting for him to say something but nothing ever came. So, with that he turned and left the room, heading for the assignment office.

The office was the place all devils and angels go to find out which human they would get assigned to. Each person would get both an angel and a demon that reflected a part of their innermost personalities and feelings.

As Tsuki walked to in he saw a whole line of people. Some who really caught his eye though, was a couple off to the side. The taller of the two reminded the devil of himself, yet, he seemed far more calm and confident. He was wearing traditional type clothing that was light in colour.

His eyes then drifted to his partner whom had his arms wrapped around him and was more or less raining affection over him. Tsuki gave a bit of a smile as he studdied the other. He was bright, both in his way of dressing and personality. He wore all white with accents of pink to his clothes as well as a set of pink headphones on his head. He kind of reminded him of Roppi, the look of him, his face.

The boy looked away from the pair as he was called. He walked over to a counter and was wordlessly handed a folder. He looked over the folder, seeing who he was assigned to, who would be his first assignment. It was to a man named Shizuo Heiwajima.

The scarf wearing devil nodded to the woman who watched him leave. Tsuki walked of, file in hand. He was nervous about this. He was still new to this devil thing, he was more used to being an angel. The boy sighed as he reflected back to the past.

It had all began when he met Roppi. He was an angel back then, when he'd met him. He had been immediately curious about this anti-social boy, and so, he had decided to befriend him. It had been a struggle, naturally, however, soon enough he had established a friendship. As that went on the blonde had developed more than just friendly feelings, he grew to love this cold boy, and, as he found out one day, he had melted the boy's stone heart as well.

Here, however, was where the trouble started. You see, it was impossible for an angel and a devil to be together and it was shunned by all. Not wanting to cause any trouble Tsuki did the only thing he could do; become a devil.

It hadn't been painful but controversial really. Many people weren't happy to hear it and there were many rumours circulating about Roppi having hypnotized him into this, but, Tsuki stood up for his love and eventually it all blew over.

So now, here he was, getting his first assignment as a devil. He knew Roppi wasn't happy about it. The blonde knew that deep inside the raven would grow worried about the blonde leaving, thinking he would leave him because he felt that he didn't deserve the blonde. When Tsuki had first heard that he comforted the male about it, assuring him that it would never happen, still, he knew the raven still believed that from time to time even as Tsuki proved it false countless amounts of times.

With a sigh the blonde left the office to tell the raven about his assignment and then to say goodbye before he left for it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Alright~ It looks like this is the end TT^TT**_

_**I want to thank you all for the reviews, faves, follows and general reading.**_

_**I never expected this to be so loved ^ - ^ So, I want to thank all of you!**_

_**You're the best and I love you all TT^TT !**_

_**But stay tuned because I'll be making more fics~**_


End file.
